


Trip to Busan

by issaparker



Series: Long Journey Ahead [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically me trying to recover and cope over the events from 2 weeks ago, Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Model Chae Hyungwon, Model Hwang Hyunjin, Platonic Relationships, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaparker/pseuds/issaparker
Summary: Changkyun wasn't really looking forward to the trip back home to Busan, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to the unpleasant surprise of a sudden outbreak in the train he, his brother Jeongin, his best friends Minhyuk and Jooheon, and Minhyuk's brother, Minho, were boarding on. With that said, he also didn't anticipate for the craziest game of surviving a zombie apocalypse with eleven other strangers.Or; Sixteen of the hundred passengers on board the KTX 101 experience a wild and dangerous trip unlike any other. Together.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Im Changkyun | I.M & Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone
Series: Long Journey Ahead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649524
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Trip to Busan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! New here, kinda. It's a a pleasure to fascinate your interest in reading this :D Perhaps some Stays and Monbebes are still heartbroken and saddened by the departure of two wonderful Hyungs from their respective groups. I can only wish them the best and to stay safe and healthy.
> 
> Between SKZ and MX I'm a Stay first and foremost but MX has been part of my life for a while too, so when Woojin and Wonho left, naturally it hurt like hell. I wrote this for others out there still in pain and ache over two beautiful men who deserve nothing but love in the world to cope perhaps one last time before truly accepting the advancement of Stray Kids being 8 and Monsta X being 6.
> 
> Honestly, I don't know what came over me to make a Zombie Apocalypse story to help cope?? I wrote this before the departure and I thought of giving it up when it happened, but couldnt. So here it is. At the very least, if you're sensitive to all the violence and not-really-gory descriptions then mind the tags before you read. Just to put it out there, this was inspired obv by Train to Busan and some AUs I've read of it (genius genius genius)
> 
> Everyone here has their own story, it may get confusinh with different narrations, so try to have fun reading!
> 
> And no, I didn't make anyone die. But this story is only the beginning. Maybe I'll spice things up.
> 
> ENJOY ❤️
> 
> [NOTE: I posted this before and something went wrong but I suppose it's been fixed now. ENJOY!]

⁃

It wasn't like Changkyun hated his family or anything.

  
They're just.. _distant_.

  
He was always a different type of kid, more than average but less than normal; quiet, unbothered and polite. His parents just didn't understand him at times as to why he was _too_ quiet to be bothered upon. When he was younger, it seemed to be a problem; to talk, to express, even to nod. But they love him nonetheless and he has no reason not to appreciate their love. Perhaps their predicament of understanding their son was the reason they never really clicked.

  
It's until he grew up that he began to come out of his shell, speaking when necessary or when he truly feels the need to. He's sort of quiet still, but he has his moments where he expresses at least some form of emotion; mostly nowadays it would be annoyance, sarcasm, monotone and or seriousness. His parents had gotten used to his daily silence, accepting him as he is, but they'd be proud if he speaks up, especially when he happens to present the voice of an authority figure. But him and his parents still haven't clicked, no. That's just how it is now.

  
They didn't have a hard time getting close to Jeongin though. When he was brought into the house, even Changkyun fell in love.

  
At first sight, the kid, no older than the age of 5 back then, looked like an angel. His big foxy eyes rivaled his adorable face of puffy cheeks, paired with a wide smile that showed his large dimples during the first time he laughed. Changkyun's parents adopted Jeongin after getting a call from their social worker of the boy's tragic reason he came to be adopted.

  
Jeongin was easy to talk to. His calm demeanor and cheerful persona resonated through the house like a heatwave in the snow. Even with his past, he easily warmed his way through the hearts of the Lim family. That being said, Changkyun's parents were closer to Jeongin than they were with their own son. Jeongin, too, loved them as such endearing people.

  
Jeongin would partly be one of the reasons he grew up with a change; Changkyun wouldn't be Changkyun if not protective. Both brothers don't often fight. Their parents entrusted Changkyun to take care of Jeongin, so fighting just wasn't an event that occurred daily. They were close, very close; Jeongin could be in his biggest sulky and angsty teenage phase while Changkyun would uncover his stressed-college-student anger but in the end, they don't hide anything from each other. No same no difference.

  
And this leads to the reason for a now, sixteen year old Jeongin purposely bouncing into his brother's room to wake up Changkyun at an ungodly hour of the day excitedly chanting, "Get up! Get up! Get up!" Profusely while shaking the millennial fervently.

  
Changkyun groans, shoving his head pillow to Jeongin, then yanking it back to lie upon as he takes the chance of pause from his brother to sleep longer. Jeongin huffs at him exasperatedly. A moment later, the bed begins shaking, the source being Jeongin now standing on it and jumping like a monkey.

  
"Get up, Hyung! We're gonna be late for the train!" He yells at Changkyun, purposely taking bigger jumps for good measure.

  
Changkyun groans again at the mention of the train. The thought of getting up was cruel enough, the mention of going through a whole two and a half hour trip in a train to their visit their family in Busan with the biggest losers in the world was just straight up death looking better.

  
"Jeongin.." Changkyun croaks, voice thick from sleep and lack of it. He gets up slowly, stretching his joints in the process. Jeongin stops bouncing, choosing instead to jump down. "Why exactly do we have to go today?"

  
Jeongin huffs at him again, his lower lip pulled in a cute pout as he glares at his brother, "You _promised_ you'd take me right before my birthday! We haven't seen Mom and Dad in months! Besides, it's your only week of holiday and I have only three days left before school starts again. _Pleeeeaaaseee?_"

  
Changkyun considered being cruel for just one second, because: he's not a morning person, he doesn't even want to get started on this trip, and this is mostly just for Jeongin. But he supposes his main support of reasoning is _for_ Jeongin, so naturally..

  
He sighs, standing up, pretending not to notice the shit-eating grin Jeongin displays. "I'm up, I'm up." He relents, hand reaching up and debating for a millisecond before deciding to ruffle his brother's hair. Changkyun may be distant from his parents but Jeongin was an exception, even in his bratty days. Minhyuk always said he was a softie but whatever. It's not like anyone can resist Jeongin either.

  
Changkyun walks over to his computer desk, checking the time on his monitor, reading 4:08am. He shakes his head.

  
"You're inhuman." He tosses Jeongin a dirty look to which the younger replies by sticking his tongue out at.

  
"Go take a shower and get your luggage out. The Lee Losers will be here at 4:30. You better be ready by then." Changkyun orders, already on his way to the bathroom.

  
He barely hears Jeongin's reply of "Stop calling them that!", nor spares a glance towards the flooding news coverage trampling the search settings on his monitor.

⁃

"You guys sure took your time," Jooheon, Changkyun's best friend who's in charge of driving them to the station, muses. "It's not like we have a train to catch in fifteen minutes or anything."

  
Changkyun huffs, "Shut up." He grumbles, sprinting down the apartment building steps and onto the street where Jeongin is already putting his luggage in the minivan trunk. Changkyun does the same then ushers his little brother in the backseat before entering himself, welcomed to the sight of Minho, who smiles warmly and immediately engulfs Jeongin in a hug.

  
Minhyuk turns from the passenger's seat, smiling at the backseat trio, "Y'all ready for this?" He grins.

  
Jeongin waves his arms around excitedly in Minho's hold, cheering happily while the older boy cheers with him. From the driver's seat, Jooheon happily howls with them as they begin their journey. While everyone in the car seem to loudly express their feelings, Changkyun winces at the noise. Taking out his earphones, he connects his iPod to fill his ears with the sound of 3RACHA's new single, 'Start Line'.

  
"Did you call your parents before today, Jeongin-ah?" Minhyuk asks the younger again.

  
Jeongin nods, smiling widely, "They're just as excited to see us! Eomma's gonna cook a big dinner for us too!"

  
Jooheon whistles, "Thinking about it is already making me suffer. I miss her food," he grumbles, steering the car to a wider street.

  
For minutes they talk about daily random topics, with Minhyuk occasionally trying to include Changkyun, who continues to remain left out of the conversation. He simply stares out the window, his attention enjoying the scenery of Seoul passing by instead. He won't be gone long, but he'll definitely miss the feeling of the cold fresh air of the bustling city. Busan had a different air to it, quite nostalgic but also unfamiliar. Perhaps that's how he was feeling too.

  
Jeongin moves his head from Minho to Changkyun's shoulder, nudging him to talk.

  
The older boy rolls his eyes, but complies, yanking an earpiece out. "What is it, Minhyuk?"

  
Said millennial also rolls his eyes, "Thank you for expanding your attention span after ten minutes of ignoring me and with the addition of being disrespectful-" Changkyun rolls his eyes too. "-Anyway, let's take the front seats of the train later. The ones close to the First Class? I've never been in that side."

  
"We're still gonna be in the Standard Class, dumbass," Changkyun berates, "If you're trying to get a taste of the fanciness, I doubt there's any to come by even being that close."

  
The older millennial pouts at his friend's saltiness, "At least we could get a glimpse, right?"

  
Minho hums, "Hyung, isn't it just the same? They just have comfier seats and better service, right?"

  
Minhyuk tuts him, "Hush, brat. You've yet to see the difference."

  
Things went by fast after that. The topic changed from Standard and First Class cars to jokes to gossip to news.

  
"I heard there were three car accidents this morning at the highway." Jooheon informs, sounding concerned as he pulls up near the station parking lot. "The news said it was 'cause of delinquent drivers. But it didn't seem convincing in a way. What they said about the driver was really creepy and.. disturbing."

  
Jeongin perked up in interest, "What do you mean, Hyung?"

  
Minho, checking said news in his phone, reads the coverage and content, "'Three car accidents reported today happened at around 3:46am. The driver of the first vehicle was said to be exhibiting erratic and uncontrollable behavior and rammed their car into a sudden U-Turn, which resulted into two other cars getting caught in the accident. Neither drivers nor passengers survived when the scene was reported." He pauses, eyes wide in shock.

  
"Authorities found the first driver's body to be infected by some unknown parasite, and was brought to the hospital immediately for investigation. The passengers in the car with him are said to be injured in _bite marks,_ evidently accused bite marks of the driver-"

  
Changkyun heard enough to speak, "Okay, that's enough."

  
Everyone's attention snaps to him, save for Jooheon, who only glances at him. The mood now hanging in suspense, Changkyun clears his throat, "We're here, guys."

  
All eyes avert from him to the windows, showing the train station parking lot. Since they were a little early, there were still vacant areas to spare. Soon enough, all of them piled into the station, bags and luggage in hand, on their way to find their specified train car.

  
Changkyun holds their seat categories, leading the way since he deemed himself long before as the Mature One in the group. Jeongin was in Minho's hold so he didn't have to worry if his brother strayed too far. Minho was fairly responsible, more so than his brother, but Changkyun wouldn't give him even more than 40% of credit if the two wandered off alone. Between the Lee brothers, he doesn't have the right mind to spare Jeongin with any of them for more than five minutes.

  
In his search, he found Car 7, ushering his group into the terrain and deciding to do what Minhyuk said by choosing the front seats, close to the First Class area.

  
His friend cheers silently, grinning victoriously at Changkyun -who scowls with an eye roll- then lets Jooheon sit by the window and situates himself near the entrance to the next car in front of them, probably to do what he said in the car earlier. Jeongin sits beside Minho on the seats across from where Changkyun sits alone in front of his best friends. He prefers it this way anyway. None of his companions can bother him if he sleeps.

  
Jeongin settles into place, glancing at his brother who has already began dozing off. His Hyung didn't seem all that excited to be here or even go at first. Jeongin felt like he's been pushing him to do this. The spike of guilt is temporary when Minho taps his shoulder, presenting him a Eevee neck pillow, with the hood and ears and all.

  
The younger beams at his Hyung, placing the neck pillow and getting comfortable as the passengers board quickly before the announcement starts. Silence reigns the surroundings of the car, the last of luggages being put into its compartments, footsteps that were rushing now reduced, and the only entertaining sounds coming from the small televisions above the walkway row, while the monitors attached to the seats have yet to be used personally.

  
Jeongin eyes the television, his eyes catching the sight of the news coverage; police and firemen seem to be dispersed in the area on the screen. There are millions of people crowding the scene. The headline reads, '_Suspicious Activity Yet To Be Known: Riot Ensues_'.

  
"Damn, looks wild." Jeongin hears Minho whisper. He agrees. Things aren't looking too good wherever that was. He hopes it isn't in Busan.

  
"First the news report earlier, now this?" They hear Jooheon say from across. "Something big must've happened."

  
Indeed, it must have.

  
Speaking of Busan, he has two and a half hours to get there. He woke up too early, much too early for any regular human. He was excited, hyper, and kinda nervous? It's been months and he missed his parents, but this trip wasn't just for him. It was for Changkyun too.

  
The teenager settles in his seat, his head turns to stare at his sleeping brother for comfort. The conductor announces something, probably about readying to leave the station. Jeongin's eyes touch down before the announcement finishes.

⁃

Wonho was _trying_ and _failing_ to fight the smile threatening to break free of his lips as he tries to keep Jisung still from bouncing away from all his buzzing limbs of excitement. The kid's morning energy was certainly something to consider carefully for safety reasons. Both him and Felix are people to keep a close eye on, as they both have the energy of a high charged battery.

  
The other two idols in his and Shownu's care are the complete opposite of the kids. Chan rarely gets his sleep but for reasons of being so busy, even during big events like their upcoming concert, so he doesn't have the energy to pull stunts, while Changbin is just a grumpy and emo millennial. Shownu and Wonho often take turns guarding the four idols, both separately divided into two or remain as four. Today was no different.

  
3RACHA, a unit rap group under JYP Entertainment consisting of three members, CB97; _Bang Chan_, SpearB; _Seo Changbin_ and J.One; _Han Jisung_ or mastermind extraordinaire, with their credited uprising lyricist and sub rapper, who also happens to be Chan's Australian cousin, _Lee Felix_, were on their way to a concert in Busan. They've spent months planning for this event; delayed and postponed schedules were thrown here and there, vigorous vocal and rapping training had been a daily routine for weeks and time limit of song writing was a thing too.

  
It's a miracle they were finally given the chance to lay off their routine schedules to hold their third concert in Korea, let alone in Busan. Wonho had to keep track of everyone's schedules every day before this day came. The staff and managers were busy dealing with the upcoming updates for the group's next step after the concert while the bodyguards, dubbed as 'Babysitters' in Wonho's words, are tasked to keep an eye on the boys just in case of over stress or unpredictable outcomes of running away. Who knows what Jisung and Felix would have done to escape their work.

  
For now, keeping the teenager- yes, _teenager_, still was all the work he needed to do before they head out. Originally, Felix and Jisung had requested to take the train, begging and pleading the company like desperate children for candy. It was an ideal plan by the company first and initially that _was_ the plan. But everyone pretended to joke around and reject the idea, just for the sake of not letting the Terror Twins feel proud over their request.

  
It's surprising how Felix and Jisung are so close in age that of twins, their literal birthdays being one day apart, Jisung as the elder one but not one bit mature. Those two are known troublemakers in the company, always messing around during practice, pranking their members, staff and even their bodyguards. They even skip meetings that aren't deemed important. Hence the nickname _Terror Twins_. But they aren't not loved by the company. Being the youngest idols there, they are, of course, important and often the subject of overprotection by everyone, especially Chan and Changbin.

  
Which is why Wonho took up the position of being their personal bodyguard. Chan stresses out a lot more when he has to deal with the twins, so Wonho is often around to help him out and usher the kids elsewhere while Shownu is around to witness and or occasionally help out too.

  
They all grew close this way. With their families being far, maybe even close, but as idols in a young age, Wonho understands the pressure. He's not just there for protect them, he's there to support them too.

  
"_Hyunggggg_.." Jisung whines from his trapped hold.

  
Wonho chuckles, "No."

  
"But _Hyungggggg_-"

  
"Jisung, you've wandered around more times than I can count my fingers and toes. You're not going anywhere." Wonho chastens, eying the teenager with a Look™.

  
Jisung pouts, his puffy squirrel-like cheeks visibly shown that almost makes Wonho cave. "Jisungie, you can roam around later in the train, okay?" He tries persuading instead. Of course, this might lead to some trouble but at the very least there's limited space for Jisung and Felix to cause trouble. "For now, let's just wait until Chan arrives with our train passes before you can drag Felix with you into trouble."

  
"Hey! I'll have you know I happen to drag Hannie into trouble more times than he does!" Felix's deep voice echoes across the station.

  
Wonho shakes his head, rolling his eyes, "That's not reassuring, Felix."

  
Shownu walks with Felix, subtly eying the teen in case he was ready to run off like before. Chan and Changbin follow from behind the duo, carrying everyone's passports and train passes as proof they were done.

  
"Let's go then. Manager-hyung will meet us at around 11 so let's hurry and make it there before him and the staff." Chan says, grabbing his luggage. The group quickly do the same and easily follow the leader to the First Class cars. With less people around, with the majority of them being businessmen and immigrants, Wonho and Shownu don't entirely have to keep a close eye over the idols as they usually do. But their eyes are sharp and their instincts are ready for any sort of fan sign, maybe even deranged fans wanting to go near them.

  
Easy enough, they make it inside Car 3, where the seats have been labeled just for the idols and bodyguards. The rest of the staff and company decided to use their normal vehicles, for the sake of not wanting to hog the train. A smaller space in the car is already a perfect fit for the six of them.

  
Chan navigates the group to the middle of the car, where everyone claims their own seats. Jisung immediately pulls Felix into the four seats that face each other down the aisle right near one of the small monitors, while Chan and Changbin chose the seats across from the duo, already busy placing their laptops and musical equipment to get to work (Chan says he works best when traveling).

  
The bodyguards choose the seats across the aisle, where the seats are consistent in doubles, and it's only a few minutes in before Wonho spots Jisung grabbing Felix's hand and slowly standing up. "Sit back down."

  
Jisung immediately whines, "_Hyungggggg_-"

  
"I said you can roam around later. By later, I mean after we leave the station."

  
"No, you said I can roam around when we're in the train. _We're in the train_. Let me roam."

  
Wonho sighs. It's too early for this.

  
Shownu takes pity on him, "Jisung, Felix, just get back in your seats. You don't want Wonho to get a migraine like last time." He orders them, sounding stern but quite stiff.

  
Felix pouts, "But that was because Hyung wouldn't take us to the park!"

  
"I was _sick!_ And you broke the heater for the staff bedrooms, which made it worse! I had to sleep in the company lobby for _three_ _days!_" Wonho fires back.

  
"We didn't know the vents were connected to the building's electric panel!"

  
Chan couldn't even focus on his work, the beats he was working on in its highest volume were no match for his members' and bodyguards' argument. It's times like this he wished he took the company car. Changbin probably agrees.

  
"If this argument doesn't stop soon, I'm switching Jisung and Felix's lines to Baby Shark again during the concert later." Changbin's rough voice echoes in the practically empty car. More individuals were on their way.

  
The twins immediately begin protesting and that's all that matters to Wonho because at least it's not directed to him anymore. He can't exactly fall asleep, but he can just rest before take off. Besides, Jisung will make sure Wonho will get a taste of his revenge later on.

⁃

Hyunjin blinks. Did he just see that right?

  
"Hyung, I think I just saw some idols on board the train with us," he informs his much, much taller senior, who was busy helping other people in the First Class car putting their luggage in the compartments. He caught a glimpse of the different colored hairs and two large, bulky bodyguards near them.

  
"One of them looked like _Bang Chan_-" he gasps, "Oh! I _love_ his music, if only I could ask for an autograph right now." He gushes, his energy radiating that of a fanboy.

  
Hyungwon chuckles, finishing his task and pats his junior model, "Sit down, Jinnie. Maybe if you're lucky, you can meet him later." He lets the younger take the window seat before sitting down himself. He's yet to hear 3RACHA's music, but he did conclude they were a good band. Maybe someday.

  
"Listen, I know we'll be there in like, a few hours but it's still kind of scary," Hyunjin begins again. Hyungwon notes that he talks a lot when he's nervous. "There's gonna be so many other models- maybe even _celebrities_, Hyung! How am I gonna fit in? I've barely functioned well outside of my house , what if I mess up somehow? I'm like, horrifically clumsy, even _China_ has to watch out-"

  
Hyungwon purses his lips to prevent himself from giggling, maybe even laughing. Hyunjin is cute when he's panicking. Well, more like a nervous wreck.

  
Hyungwon is a known supermodel from Fresh&Fun Agency, with the new addition of Hwang Hyunjin, a recently debuted model and one of youngest there is, being only 18 when he first walked through the doors of the agency that day. Hyungwon saw his beauty, and definitely can see why the agency decided to choose Hyunjin out of many other handsome boys.

  
Upon entering the place during the first day, everyone could see how the teen just stopped working when he saw the gorgeous and stunning senior supermodels around him. Then he bowed seconds later and clumsily -and adorably- walked away to a secluded corner near the equipment closet. Hyungwon had admired the kid's humbleness when asked about his most confident features to be a model, and decided to befriend him, finding it to be a great decision indeed as they remained friends for quite a while. The kid has grown on him and looked up to Hyungwon very much. Practically attached at the hip.

  
Today, they were headed for a photo shoot in Daejeon, and it happens to be Hyunjin's first time traveling out of the city for said photo shoot. In fact, it happens to be Hyunjin's first time traveling outside of Seoul at all. He was buzzing with excitement when first told, but when Hyungwon went to wake up the teen earlier this morning, the kid didn't budge at all. He clawed the sheets of his bed when the older boy had to drag him out, the nerves weighing him down.

  
Anyway, here they were now; with Hyunjin still ranting like there wasn't gonna be a tomorrow.

  
Hyungwon sighs.

  
He grabs Hyunjin's hand, setting it down from scrambling everywhere and squeezes it, "Kid, you're a natural born beauty as far as the world can go. A rare jewel, might I say. Don't let yourself feel inferior over other people who have their own type of beauty. What's yours is yours. Show them the person who won over everyone in the best modeling agency in Seoul. Show them who stole my friendship faster than any other model ever did. Show them-"

  
Hyungwon tugs the teen's hand in a grip of determination, his eyes blazing with a known glint of fire. "-how it's done to be _drop dead stunning_."

  
Hyunjin gapes at Hyungwon, adorable wide eyes staring back at his Hyung like a child at their hero. Hyungwon has shown his kindness even when Hyunjin stuttered and messed up many times during his first day. The other models in the agency barely spared him a glance so fitting in was out the window. It's a model agency. Hyungwon is right; people have their own type of beauty. Hyunjin is no different from being different. He knows he's handsome, he can't possibly beat other ethereal models but he can sure as hell try.

  
Smiling, as wide as his feelings can spread with his crescent eyes crinkling happily, Hyunjin nods, clenching Hyungwon's hand tighter, "Thank you, Hyung."

  
Hyungwon smiles, his unusually large lips dressing beautifully for his sincerity to Hyunjin. "No problem, kiddo," he assures, "The photo shoot will definitely be nerve-wracking but going through it will show you how it's done in this industry. And also show off how good you look in suit and ties. Kids like you can slay better than guys like me."

  
Hyunjin gasps dramatically, "_No way_, Hyung! You're like a mesmerizing _God!_ How could you say that?! I-"

  
The older male chuckles as Hyunjin goes on and on about how professionally handsome and gorgeous Hyungwon is, completely steering off the subject of the teen's initial nervous wreck earlier. The conductor suddenly announces their time of departure and Hyungwon tells Hyunjin to buckle up before anything.

  
Looking up at the television, the news shows the rampage of a protest happening outside of Seoul. Hyungwon gets a sunken feeling. Hyunjin hasn't noticed the television yet, too occupied by looking outside. The news flashes different footages of the wild protest of raging citizens against the police and higher authorities. The cameraman at some point falls and loses the footage, other clips show the difficulty in trying to film and occupy the people.

  
The headline reads, '_Citizens Rage At Police For Sudden Outbreak_'.

  
Hyungwon's stomach drops at the news. '_Outbreak_'? What outbreak?

  
The train begins moving suddenly and Hyungwon jerks in surprise. Hyunjin notices, "Hyung? What's wrong?"

  
Hyungwon pauses, sucking in a breath. "Nothing," he answers, smiling slightly to the teen, though it looks more like a wince, "I'm okay."

  
He hopes the day will be okay.

  
⁃

  
Sitting in the front row seats of Car 10 are brothers, Kim Seungmin and Woojin. Perhaps they're a little out of breath from running to reach the train before it took off and had no other place to sit but here. And perhaps that _might_ have been Seungmin's fault since he packed things too late when Woojin was already waiting for him near the bus stop outside their apartment.

  
"I can't believe we had to ditch two other suitcases," Woojin complains, sitting up from his seat near the window to glare at his brother, "What on earth were you doing last night that took up your time to pack up your stuff?"

  
Seungmin sits up too, still trying to catch his breath, "I was organizing my clothes properly and well..y'know.." He trails off, "..still contemplating if I wanted to go or not."

  
Woojin gives him The Look™.

  
"I know! I know! It was my idea but I just wasn't feeling it, you know? Eomma and Halmeoni aren't expecting us until after my graduation. And.. I can't exactly tell them I'm not graduating anymore.."

  
Suddenly, Woojin can see why Seungmin was hesitant on going through with this trip. The two brothers have been supportive of each other ever since their parents separated and their Dad took them to Seoul under the final decision of giving them both better chances in education and occupation. Woojin had been indifferent on this choice, and in the end chose to go to a school of arts and music as he loved singing, while Seungmin had dropped out of high school when their Dad threw Woojin out against his better judgement.

  
It all happened under one month last year and since then, the two took turns finding the money and time to give a round of support and also finding what they wanted to do.

  
Before this, Seungmin had truly wanted to go to a prestigious college after high school. He wanted to get into law and focus more on his academics for the higher chances of being a prosecutor. Though, that night when he was studying, and when he heard his father shouting at Woojin for betraying their parents' original wishes of hitting it big with education, when Woojin got kicked out and was tossed with almost every item their dad could find laying around, Seungmin's decision was clear.

  
He had to drop out. He left his dad, who was hella drunk out of his mind and angry. He went with Woojin, who stood back up and is now a music teacher. He had to drop out, because before Woojin got the job, he was hurt and unable to support himself.

  
So Seungmin knew what he needed to do.

  
Through this experience, Seungmin spoke once about going back to their mother, who stayed in Daejeon with their grandmother. Woojin expressed reluctance, as they were doing just fine for now and visiting their mother could mean unforeseen circumstances. But Seungmin had begged Woojin; he at least wanted to see their mother one last time before truly finding his way in life.

  
Up until recently, Seungmin had second thoughts. He was beginning to see why Woojin was about to disagree. The weight of seeing their mother to talk again and continuing his life without her or his family was pressuring. With the addition of him having yet to go back to school is also concerning; they don't know how she'll react. And that itself is scary in words and in thought.

  
Woojin sighs, soft and less stern than he was before, "Minnie, I'm sure Eomma would at least listen to you first. If she doesn't, then she has to listen to both of us." He advises, smirking a little. "She and Appa were different. Stern but different. Sure they both had the idea of us being successful in their way, but we have our own way too. They can't stop us from finding our own luck."

  
Seungmin still looks uncertain, a cease forming above his right eyebrow. Woojin soothes it with his thumb, softly caressing the teen's head, "You won't be alone when you face her. You're not in high school anymore, but that doesn't mean you lost all chances of being successful- _Look_ at me,"

  
The teen does, chocolate orbs holding a small string of hope against Woojin's ignited eyes, "I basically hit rockbottom when Appa kicked me out. I'm still pissed you left with me, but I guess it's better than you staying with him. You had to drop out because of me, and fought your way through each day just for me. I'm guilty and thankful. You're too good and a mighty fine little brother. With that attitude and mind, and with how much you've studied before and after leaving school, you're gonna end up better than anyone ever could be. Even me. I can see that."

  
Seungmin lets his brother's words sink in. His mouth remained agape, his eyes that lit the string of hope shone now brighter than it did before. And when the teen's familiar cheeky smile appeared, Woojin knew he chose the right words.

  
"I hope you're right, Hyung," he says, inhaling a breath to satisfy himself. Woojin nods and the train takes off now. The two of them lean back, feeling the exhaustion of their earlier rush getting to them now. And though it hits both, Woojin is the one who is quick to fall asleep. Seungmin, however, decides to rest and pull out his phone.

  
He was quick to put things together when first seeing the news of a large protest outside of Seoul. Something big happened and rumors were spreading like wildfire of an outbreak, nuclear leak, a virus spreading, a disease counterattack against scientists- he's heard it all. He didn't believe any of it just yet, but he had a feeling one of them might closer to the truth than he thinks. Something odd happened when he was running near the edge of the train, right up the station there was a commotion. He didn't have a chance to see though. It's been a weird morning so far.

  
It was maybe around fifteen minutes later that he had the sudden urge to use the toilet. They were lucky Woojin managed to grab the front seats, 'cause the toilet was right beside them in the space near the next car in front of them. He glances at his brother, who was already dead asleep in the comfort of the cozy Standard class chair and under the cool air conditioning. Seungmin notes it's easy for Woojin to wake up, but he's hella unbothered even when the earth is rumbling, so a short trip to the toilet wouldn't take long.

  
Grabbing his earpiece and jacket just in case, the teen steps out of the aisle and right off the bat, almost collides with a man in uniform, dressed as one of the train attendants.

  
"Oh god, I am _so_ sorry!" Seungmin panics and bows in apology.

  
The train attendant laughs heartily, patting Seungmin's shoulders, "Don't worry, kid, you're fine."

  
The teen looks back up to the older male, who flashes him a toothy smile that somehow doesn't match well with his sharp eyes stretched out cheeks, almost like a handsome hamster. Damn, this man could be mistaken for an idol or actor even, if it weren't for the blue uniform.

  
"Watch where you go now, okay? It gets a little unstable if you're not careful." The train attendant pats Seungmin's shoulder one last time before walking forward and opening the passage door to the next car. Even with a short glimpse, he saw the train attendant's name tag to be '_Yoo Kihyun_'. Well, at least Seungmin won't forget a face like that. Might be helpful some time.

  
He shakes his head, continuing his journey and follows to where Mr. Yoo had gone, finding himself at two opposite ends of the toilets. Unfortunately for him and his bladder, both were locked. Damn it.

  
Contemplating what to do, he turns back to where he previously went out and decides to go further back in the Standard class to find at least a vacant toilet.

  
⁃

  
Wonho jerks awake when he gets the sudden bad feeling of a certain absence of someone. Immediately, he checks the four seats beside him, horrified to find two of them vacant.

  
He eyes Chan and Changbin, who are completely oblivious to the missing duo, making Wonho wonder how the hell did those twins get pass them? Then he turns to his right, where Shownu had gradually fallen asleep as well, much to Wonho's relief and dismay.

  
He curses. Those damn brats..

  
Zipping up his hoodie, Wonho stands up abruptly and marches down to the Standard Class cars, where he knows for certain Jisung and Felix went there to possibly cause trouble.

  
"Wonho? Where are you going?" Shownu's voice pauses the man for a second. Wonho considers bringing Shownu with him, but with the heavy slur the man sounded from his disturbed sleep, and how the other two idols aren't aware of anything, he decides against it.

  
"The rascals have escaped again," at this, Shownu sighs; disappointed but not surprised. "I'm going after them, stay here and take care of Channie and Binnie."

  
Shownu nods while Wonho walks ahead.

  
Those two are _so_ dead.

  
⁃

  
Jeongin has no clue why he decided to follow Minho after waking up to travel around the train when there was practically _nothing_ to look around for. Besides the vending machines

  
Minho said they could be able to sneak into the First Class if they were careful enough, and by all means did Jeongin try to protest the idea. Minhyuk must've influenced him into this, _God_.

  
He just hopes Changkyun won't wake up for a while. His brother may be a broody and emo-esk man but he's known to be protective. It's sometimes a pain when Jeongin had to come home with a black eye or bruises and Changkyun had to be restrained by his best friends from going out and giving those bullies a piece of his mind. While the gesture is very, very warm and it makes Jeongin feel protected and dependent, he doesn't _want_ to depend on Changkyun forever, let alone make him worry about being incapable.

  
He learned to be a capable person from Minho.

  
With their brothers being best friends, Minho is Jeongin's best friend too. They've known each other since the Lim brothers moved to Seoul around six year ago, when Changkyun had taken a scholar in the same college Jooheon and Minhyuk studied in. Jeongin met Minho through Minhyuk, and became close due to the lack of friendship both boys failed to consider in their respective schools.

  
Minho is, as Jeongin would call, a hella confident but selfless gay who takes no shit from anybody. He doesn't exactly clarify his sexuality but he does like flirting with random people -mainly men- and he's a dance major too, so body languages are his type of conversation, as much as Jeongin detests ever looking at Minho's attempts at flirting. He's taught Jeongin how to look at pain in the eyes, how to bare with not just words of a knife but hands of threats. He's taught Jeongin things Changkyun has yet to apply. He's older than Jeongin too, around three years but the younger sees him as another, slightly weird, but reliable Hyung.

  
Minho's also been trying to get the teen to come out of his shell and act more confident and proud, while also to take in hits verbally or non, because, "_Looking up from people is better than them looking down on you_."

  
He supposes the millennial had a point. It'll take a while, but Jeongin's getting there.

  
However, what relates to the situation now is why Jeongin chose to go with Minho, is because he got tired of sitting around -for like twenty minutes- and for once wanted to see what more he could do.. while also trying to get back before any of their Hyungs wake up. Not that he hadn't snuck out before; Changkyun hasn't suspected a thing yet.. he hopes anyway.

  
And _yes_, Jeongin kind of regrets doing this now, seeing as Minho is running back to him from trying to sneak further into the other First Class cars after already witnessing the difference; upgraded seats for a four member party, larger television monitors and yes, better service.

  
"_Go! Go! Go!_" Minho stage whispers at him, as to not disturb the passengers sleeping on board. Jeongin does as told, already pulling the door open to the Standard class when two strangers walk out and he collides into them. Ultimately, Minho also smacks into them and falls with Jeongin, hitting the ground abruptly that disturbs the entire cabin.

  
Neither boys have time to refresh themselves when a voice shouted, "_You two!_" And they snap their heads to an oncoming train attendant, looking pissed and out for blood.

  
"I thought I saw trespassers sneaking around. What's with you folk in trying to get into the First Class?" The train attends sighs, exasperated, and instead of lashing out at the duo like they thought he would, he chooses instead to help Minho up. Jeongin tries getting up in his own, but a surprisingly strong pair of arms grabs his underarms and lifts him, easily standing on his own now.

  
The teen turns to face the unexpected face of Han _freaking_ Jisung, AKA _J.One_, AKA a member of the growing popular rap unit 3RACHA, blonde dyed hair, squirrel-like face and handsomely grinning at him.

  
"You okay?" He asks gently, his eyes staring at Jeongin with such fondness it's almost difficult to look away. Jeongin couldn't even answer, too shocked to say anything.

  
"_Honestly_, there's nothing to see here. You're lucky I'm not pissed enough to kick you out. But that doesn't mean you aren't not getting kicked out either." The train attendant, who Minho now sees his name tag as 'Kihyun' continues nagging. Minho faces Jeongin, an apologetic smile bestowed on his features.

  
Jeongin's too busy staring at _J.One_, however, who has sparks in his eyes that looks suspicious when he stares at Minho, almost as if he's fascinated by his sight.

  
Then his eyes shift to Kihyun suddenly.

  
"Uh- sir!" He calls out suddenly, surprising the other occupants. "They're with me, don't worry."

  
Jeongin could feel the gears in his brain malfunctioning. _What?_

  
Kihyun eyes Jisung suspiciously, then turns to the other teen beside him, whom Jeongin comes to realize is Lee _fucking_ Felix, AKA the also growing popular English rapper and lyricist and 3RACHA's brother idol. And Bang Chan's cousin. Also dyed hair, but orange and cheek freckled adorableness in all its glory.

  
_Holy hell_.

  
Kihyun then turns to Minho, his shark eyes finding something from him, "Do you know them?"

  
Jeongin almost screams, "_Yes!_" He pipes up, startling everyone, "T-They're Minho-hyung's friends, Jisungie-hyung and Felix-hyung! We were.. trying to find them in the First Class cars but I told Minho-hyung sneaking in would be a bad idea.." He trails off, unable to think of anything else.

  
He eyes Minho for help, to which the millennial gladly accepts, "Yes, they are. Bringing Innie with me wasn't my best plan. Sorry.. um.. Jisung, Felix."

  
Jeongin could see Minho's eyes widening at the names he just said and the idols he was seeing. He definitely knows this doesn't feel real.

  
Kihyun, somehow, miraculously buys it. He sighs heavily, "Alright, alright. God, kids these days.." He mutters, "If you four wanted to hangout somewhere, I suggest doing it in an empty car, it's not the first time I've caught teenagers like you-" the twins snicker, "-I'm letting you off this once. If I see any trouble happening from you, I will _not_ hesitate to kick you out personally this time."

  
Jeongin's mind suddenly flashes to him getting kicked out by Kihyun and he shudders. Minho chuckles a little and wraps an arm around him, petting his head. "Will do, Hyung. Completely understood."

  
Satisfied with that, Kihyun ushers the teenagers and millennial out of the First Class cars and they all take walks to find a vacant one in the Standard Class like Kihyun said while said man disappears elsewhere.

  
After a while, Minho taps Jisung's shoulder while they're walking, "Hey, thanks," he says, a little breathless, "Jeonginnie and I would've had our asses hanging if you didn't save us."

  
Jisung flashes a dreamy smile at him, "No worries! I'm glad to help out a fan!"

  
Minho almost melts at the sight. _Damn son_.

  
Jisung's eyes shift to the younger teen now, "And my what an adorable fan you are. I'm Jisung, this is Felix." The other twin waves happily at the duo. "It's nice to meet you.. Jeongin-ssi?"

  
Jisung puts his hand out for a shake, and Jeongin himself is shaking out of his stupor, but nonetheless finishes the handshake with a smile, "Mhm! Lim Jeongin!"

  
Jisung grins, then turns to handshaking Minho, who grins back, "Lee Minho, at your service."

  
The older twin raises an eyebrow, "Are you really?" He questions teasingly, their hands still interlocked.

  
Minho wiggles his eyebrows at him, a smirk playing his lips, "You know it."

  
Behind Jisung, Felix clears his throat awkwardly, then presents a toothy smile at the duo, mostly at Jeongin, "I have to say, you're like, really cute! How old are you guys?"

  
Jeongin blushes while Minho smirks wider, "He's turning seventeen tomorrow. I'm twenty."

  
The twins gasp, "Really? Wow, you're only a year younger than us for such a cutie." Felix says, an admiring look in his eyes, "And you're our Hyung!" He points to a proud looking Minho.

  
Jisung nods cheerily, "You can most definitely call me Hyung, Jeongin! I'm never forgetting your face," after a second, he glances at Minho, eyes glinting mischievously, "or yours, _Minho-Hyung_."

  
Minho's eyes widen a fracture and his cheeks dust in pink. Jeongin almost bursts out laughing; the famous known idol Han Jisung had successfully challenged and won over the legendary Lee Minho in an ironic battle of flirting. And that was his first attempt!

  
Somehow after introductions, they made it to a surprisingly very empty car. Felix stops leading the way after sliding open the door, confused at the sheer silence it has to offer.

  
The others catch up to the silence, surprised as well. "What car are we in?" Minho asks.

  
Jisung glances up at the sign above the doors they went through, "Car 13," he reads.

  
Felix furrows his eyebrows, "That's weird. The empty cars are normally at the very end of the train. Well, sometimes."

  
Jeongin wanders towards the other end of the door, seeing two figures in the space between the other car behind them. One of them is tall and is wearing a nicely designed tuxedo while the other looks like a regular high schooler. He slides the door open, greeted the sight of the duo in an argument.

  
"Look man, I told you, I didn't mean to open it, I swear! It's not my fault you didn't lock it!" The taller teenager defends, looking to be young and unusually attractive, raising his hands in surrender.

  
The other teen scoffs, "Keep it up with your excuses. I _did_ lock it! The least and more decent thing you could've done was knock!"

  
Jeongin felt like he just intruded some kind of lovers quarrel, without them noticing, but they sound like they don't know each other either.

  
Minho comes up behind him, eying and tsking at the duo, "And this, dear Innie, is why you should not get a girlfriend or boyfriend, or any form a significant other."

  
That seemed to do the trick of getting them to stop fighting, because they both turned to Minho in sync while saying, "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

  
Jisung and Felix come up with them, leaning against the vending machines with playful smirks dressing their faces, "Ah, denial. That's how you and Changbin started out." Jisung teases the other teen, making Felix elbow him, cheeks red.

  
The taller handsome stranger has his eyes wide open upon seeing the idols, "No _fucking_ way.." He breathes out. Minho covers Jeongin's ears at the language, frowning a little.

  
"_Lee Felix?!_ And _J.One?!_ Oh- Oh my _god_, bless my soul. I'm in the same train as the _Kings_ of _Kpop_-" he begins fanning himself, smiling wide and overjoyed at the news. Jeongin snorts at his behavior. He doesn't know who's worse, him staring earlier or the teen fanboy-ing like those crazy sasaengs.

  
The handsome tall teen then shoves the other teen aside, much to his dismay, and opens a handshake, "Hwang Hyunjin, a _huuuuge_ ass fan of yours! You have no idea how much your music has helped me gotten somewhere. I definitely give credit to you for being the light of my life."

  
Jisung looks slightly taken aback, but smiles widely, matching Hyunjin's own then laughs heartily and takes the hand, gladly shaking it, "Aye, it's great to meet you! And a pleasure to be your inspiration!" He greets, then hums, an eyebrow raised, "You know, you yourself look like an idol too. Like, you're too handsome or something."

  
Hyunjin blushes, embarrassed at the comment, "Ah, no way. I'm not an idol," he denies, "I'm still learning how to be a model."

  
Felix and Minho 'Ooo's in interest, "You're a model?"

  
Hyunjin scratches the back of his head, "Kinda? I started out last week, but I'm taking a first time trip for a photo shoot."

  
"Well I hope wherever you're going, you won't yank open occupied toilets anymore." The other teen from earlier snarks at Hyunjin, shaking his head disapprovingly.

  
He turns to the idols, "A member of 3RACHA and a popular lyricist. I've heard of you two. It's ironic how the four of us, including _this_ moron-" he points to Hyunjin, who squawks in offense, "-are the same age."

  
He crosses his arms, though one of it catches Felix's outstretched hand, "Kim Seungmin."

  
Felix smiles, "Nice to meet you, mate. This is Jeongin-ssi and Minho-Hyung, we just met too." The duo wave at the other duo. Hyunjin waves back, but stops when his eyes falls on Jeongin, lighting up.

  
"Oh wow, you're really cute! Are you a teen model too?"

  
Minho bursts out laughing, with the twins snorting at the familiar situation, while Jeongin stutters at the compliment, "W-What?! _N-No!_ No way!" He refutes frantically.

  
Hyunjin giggles, "But you look cutely attractive! Like, a baby faced angel. Maybe you were a child model?" He asks again, and this time Jeongin can see he's teasing him.

  
Minho smirks mischievously, "As a matter of fact, he was." Jeongin smacks him, blushing furiously.

  
Hyunjin's eyes blink open wide, lighting up again, brighter even, "I knew it! Are you interested in joining Fresh&Fun Agency? We have a bunch of other teen models who are kinda older than me, but you'll definitely win popularity by a landslide!" He goes on, pulling out the model agency card, insisting Jeongin to join the agency and it has the younger greatly protesting with good effort while his best friend laughs wholeheartedly.

  
The rest of the teenagers get a good laugh too, even Seungmin, who seems to crack a small smile at the silliness.

  
In the midst of that moment, it feels nice. Five teenagers and one millennial, all standing in front of the toilet compartments and vending machines, getting to know each other through the easy flow of conversation. Jeongin feels surprisingly at peace. He and Minho barely make friends both at school and college, and now here they are, acquainted with a sassy but smart as hell teen, not one but _two_ popular idols and a drop dead unusually gorgeous teen model. _Holy hell_.

  
Jeongin then looks up and past where Hyunjin and Seungmin are standing, spotting the distant crowd of people in the cars far back. His eyes widen, "Hyungs, look." He points to where he's looking, effectively gaining everyone's attention.

  
They all turn to where the crowd of people stand, all backs are turned, looking extremely curious and busy-bodied. Perhaps that explains why the car they were in was empty?

  
"Woah, something's happening and it's more popular than us." Jisung jokes with Felix, who in return elbows him again.

  
Jeongin shakes his head, but then sees the crowd of people begin to move aside, and a man in the train attendant uniform rushes out, ushering some other passengers out too and heading to where the teenagers were.

  
Immediately, they make way for the people to run, _screaming_ in sheer horror that has Minho instinctively holding Jeongin close to him.

  
The train attendant catches the sight of the teens, his eyes widening in alert, "Kids! You need to run, _now!_" He shouts at them, pushing Jisung and Hyunjin from entering any further.

  
They all eye him in concern and alarm. "W-Why, sir?" Felix voices out, looking jumpy, eyes flashing in fright.

  
The train attendant almost answers when a blood curdling scream rips through the crowd, snapping everyone's attention once again. Minho's grip on him tightens, but Jeongin cocks his head to see, albeit reluctantly.

  
There are more people running, more and more, beginning to swarm the surrounding. There's more screams, more reign of fear that swims through them. They all try to make room, try to move out of the way, but behind them all, Jeongin sees the horrific discovery.

  
⁃

  
If Changkyun was being completely honest, he'd say he raised Jeongin very well.

  
He did. His parents shaped Jeongin as a kind and selfless child, but Changkyun molded him into an independent, creative and resourceful young man. Jeongin's first day as a freshman? Awful day, but Changkyun was there to buy him mint chocolate ice cream when his food got tossed out of his grip, and also taught him how to take the bullies' lunch money for other victims. Jeongin's first attempt at a hangout? Changkyun was there to blackmail the bullies by video recording their snarky comments and malicious threats not too far away from where his brother was gonna 'hangout'.

  
Jeongin's first time expressing his hatred? Changkyun was there.

  
Needless to say, he was an unusually protective brother with issues.

  
He may not seem like it, but Jeongin was a strong-headed, brave and amazingly smart kid. He snuck off once or twice, but that was for good reason Changkyun had found out the third time he snuck out; buying groceries, fixing any gadgets that was broken at home. Recently, however, Jeongin had been going out a lot more at night without bringing anything else home. He has yet to find out.

  
He's selfless and generous, but sneaky and secretive.

  
That kid is impossible. Or perhaps, the definition of someone often trying to do the impossible.

  
Changkyun's proud of him, yes. But right now, as he's speed-walking a beeline down the ascending cars, he's absolutely, without a doubt, indisputably _pissed_.

  
He went through the First Class cars before this, no doubt in mind that's where they went, and surprisingly didn't get caught by security or one of the train attendants until he got out and met Kihyun, who told him of the four teenagers he ushered out to the back of the cars if they wanted to chitchat. Changkyun had cursed, thanked the man, then ran off.

  
_Stupid_ Minhyuk and his influence on Minho. He probably brought Jeongin with him on his adventures around the train and that's _not_ what Changkyun told his brother to agree on. Before this, Jeongin was sworn to stay beside Changkyun the whole trip because going around the train might cause inconvenience like the last time they went on one and Jeongin had ran into two poles due to the jerk chasing him and the jerk of the train.

  
Either way, he doesn't want Jeongin out of his sight but _nOOO_. Lee Minho just _had_ to bring his best friend around while their Hyungs fell asleep.

  
_Not today, Satan_.

  
Don't get him wrong, Changkyun loves the two boys to _death_, but they both, if not in the right mind and is irresponsible as hell, can destroy the world by _accident_ maybe. Jeongin is innocent and pure while Minho is too flirty and hella corrupted radiating with too much gay shit, but that's not a problem with Changkyun, the main problem is if both of them cause trouble, then it's the end.

  
So he has to find them before the train flips over or something. And maybe he was being a little too dramatic but that's how older brothers are. Maybe. Or maybe that's just how Changkyun is.

  
He speeds his way down the aisle, slamming open and closed other car doors and ignoring the startled looks and glares he's being given by the other passengers. He's furious, most definitely, but he has that one weakness of Jeongin that will effect him severely to prevent him from even glaring at the kid, which he'll try to maintain once he finds those kids. His main objective right now is to find them before Minhyuk, who's the eldest out of all of them, murders all three of them.

  
By the time he makes it past Car 10, he had to catch a falling couple who stumbled from running raggedly into the seats, screaming bloody murder.

  
"Are you okay?" He asks them, a little shocked at the revelation of the frightened couple, who don't answer him and continue running instead. More passengers run out of Car 12, sprinting past Changkyun in the blink of an eye, gasping and stuttering, a sense of fear running with them. He's even more perplexed, watching the crowd become less and less and none appear to be his brother, or Minho.

  
Following opposite of the running crowd, Changkyun all but struggles when trying to enter Car 11, he's blocked by a large body.

  
Said body belonged to a tall man, with a really, really toned muscled build. He was blocking Changkyun's way, but with the people still running, Changkyun figured he can see why he'd stopped.

  
"Hey, uh.. buddy, think you can move?" Changkyun asks, tapping the tall man's rock hard shoulder -damn what- and said man turns around, revealing a distressed baby faced look that does not match his body.

  
"Woah, pal, you good? What's with all the screaming?" Changkyun pauses, "-and running?"

  
Muscle guy with the baby face looks down at Changkyun, his distressed look now in desperation, "Have you seen two teenagers, this size, blonde and orange hair?" His hand waves around frantically.

  
Changkyun's eyebrows furrow, a little confused at the description, "No, but, uh.. have _you_ seen two teenagers, kinda- one of them were wearing a red flannel and the other had like silver dyed hair?" He recalls Minho had done that out of rebellious behavior against Minhyuk who insisted on putting up balloons for his birthday.

  
The bulky man shakes his head, then grasps it with a frustrated huff, "God, those two are _so_ grounded. I swear, their video games are their only awards next to their music, meaning taking it away will be a good enough punishment." He begins ranting to himself, but Changkyun's mind clicks something. Something Kihyun had said.

  
_"They went with two other kids, I think they're idols or something, dyed hair and all."_

  
"Oh shit," Changkyun utters; first because _wow_, he's on the same train with idols and their bodyguard. What are the odds.

And second because maybe that's where his brother might be.

  
He then grabs the guy's attention again, "Hey, hey, listen. Let's find them together, okay? I think they met each other, if what Kihyun says is true." He mutters the last part. His older brother instincts are kicking in, and with the people screaming around them it doesn't help calm them at all.

  
The guy has yet to agree, but Changkyun introduces himself, "I'm Changkyun. Looking for my brother and my best friend's brother. They snuck off somewhere while we were sleeping."

  
The guy snorts humorlessly, "Yeah, well that makes two of us," he turns around now that less people have ran through and there was an opening chance to Car 12, "Wonho. I'm after the people I'm supposed to guard who happen to be the biggest known troublemakers in Korea." He introduces.

  
It's Changkyun's turn to snort. He has yet to hear worse.

  
Upon entering Car 12, where complete silence reigns, Changkyun and Wonho look around suspiciously. Whatever the people were running from, danger must be around, any sort of it. But it doesn't look like there seems to be right now.

  
Until the familiar shout of a voice Changkyun recognizes very well startles their attention.

  
"Shit- _Jeongin_\- **NO!**"

  
⁃

They all, teenagers, millennials and adults screaming alike, freeze in sudden fear striking down, eyes as wide as saucers, limbs shaking but stuck and their blood running ice cold. Jeongin gasps sharply at the horrified sight of another passenger, down on the ground, _screaming_ his lungs out while being- _bitten_? _Devoured_? By- another passenger.

  
There's _blood_.

  
There's _fallen people_.

  
There's- _fuck_, is that _ripped flesh_?

  
"Holy shit.." Jisung breathes, overwhelmingly frozen in sheer horror. Felix, who trembles greatly, tries to grip Jisung's arm, clenching it tightly to pull him back. Hyunjin backs away with Seungmin too, both of them in a state of shock that struck fear not just them but in everyone else too. The train attendant is pushing them away now, almost getting trampled down by the amount of people trying to escape. Jeongin wants to help, but Minho is grabbing him, yanking the boy back as hard as he can. To move. To run. To _escape_.

  
The- what are these things? Th- _Fuck_, they've spotted them now, and it petrifies everyone because the- things' eyes are _blank_. But their faces display the motion of being out for blood. Of which, that trickles down their mouths, chin, splattering the area in a gory outlook of horror.

  
Jeongin's breath hitches when he's being taken away so, _so_ far from the attendant, who tries to save more people, but is grabbed. Jisung and Felix are already running, Seungmin and Hyunjin shouting for them to hurry. But the attendant.. he was a good man. He really was.

  
But his demise has reached him, and he's being taken down, there's blood- and the one who took him is a- a creature person- _no_.. that isn't a person.. not anymore..

  
Shit, a _zombie_? Those _exist_?

  
Seungmin shuts the door harshly when no more people could come through and only those with lost of minds and blank white eyes that came running for them. He flinches back, like the door burnt, but behind it was now covered with the faces of the lost people.

  
Jeongin couldn't breathe. His knees fell to the floor after Minho practically tossed him back in Car 12. He'd just witnessed- not a murder. No. Perhaps.. _worse_ than that. Something so horrific. Something that won't let him shut his eyes, blink even. Something that crawls under his skin faster than the disease of those.. creatures.

  
Minho is calling for him. He can hear it. The sounds are drowned out, but Minho's voice is getting clearer. And clearer it became, Jeongin sees his best friend, watching him in severe concern and relief, a mix of both, while holding the teen in his arms so tightly.

  
"Innie- _Innie_.. Shit, Lim Jeongin, tell me you're okay. Please. _Please_ answer me.." Minho's voice begs, so so desperate. He wouldn't live with himself if Jeongin was traumatically disabled or hurt.

  
It takes a while, but with enough effort, only for Minho, Jeongin snaps himself out of it, gasping and taking in large gulps of air. He grips Minho's hand like a lifeline, finding comfort in his arms and the warmth he provided.

  
"Oh god, oh god, Jeongin- please don't _ever_ fucking do that to me again."

  
Jeongin could only nod and whimper a little. He gets pulled deeper into Minho's embrace, with the older burrowing his face into the younger's hair. The trauma in Jeongin's eyes still swarm his body all over. But Minho's warmth melts him. Melts him from the buzzing fear that froze everyone earlier. Melts him from almost ending up like that poor man..

  
..It's not enough, however. He doesn't just want Minho.. he wants _Changkyun_-

  
..Changkyun-hyung.

  
He gasps loudly, alarming the boys around him, "What?! What is it?"

  
Jeongin blinks quickly and staggers while trying to stand up, stuttering all the while, "C-Chang-kyun-h-hyung! H-He- I w-want-" he tried speaking, it's ridiculous that he couldn't. He's so fucking scared.

  
Minho's eyes reflect the realization, and he falters, "Shit.. our Hyungs.."

  
From all the way behind them, Seungmin shouts, "Get your asses up and let's keep running!"

  
They all jerk upwards, the fear striking them harshly again but this time, to escape with a chance, to go further than where they were now. Because looking back, there's more innocent people behind the zombies. They're attempting to fight them off.. and the zombies are- _oh god_..

  
Minho turns Jeongin's head away and grabs his hand, squeezing it tight. Jeongin looks over to see Felix and Jisung grabbing hold of each other, the traumatic experience weighing down on them too. Hyunjin is already running to Seungmin, who are both trembling in fear and feeding down on the will to survive.

  
"Let's _GO!_" Seungmin screams at them and they're off.

  
They run into the gap that settles between the next car, but a loud crack startles Jeongin. Jisung is dragging Felix with him, who seems to be on the verge of passing out through the horror. Seungmin is slamming open the other doors with Hyunjin by his side, both panicked looks overcoming their features.

  
They all pile into the gap, and Jeongin remembers he forgot to close the door behind, and the crack earlier gets louder and louder and-

  
A loud, cracking smash is heard. Time stops. Splintered glass flies beside Jeongin's view.

  
Screams occur.

  
"They broke the door!"

  
_Shit_.

  
He doesn't want to turn around, Minho's forcing him to continue running. Everything is so slow. How did it get slow?

  
But the blood curdling scream is back, the horrifying one that scares everyone out of their wits, and the train rumbles suddenly. There's footsteps. Lots of them. The feeling is all right behind them.

  
"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_" Minho shouts, pushing Jeongin forward, his grip loosening to make sure Jeongin runs up front first and let's him catch up with Jisung and Felix. Seungmin is already at the sliding door to car 12, slamming it open and ushering everyone to go through as fast as they can.

  
Jisung practically shoves Felix in first when Hyunjin allows him to grab the younger teen and flinch back further from the door while waiting for the rest to run in. Jisung waits for Minho, who struggles to push Jeongin. The youngest among them is numb, the traumatic fear from before coming back full force and is having trouble keeping his thoughts straight.

  
Minho ends ups running ahead, his grip on Jeongin's arm loosened entirely and before he has a chance to grab Jeongin again, the younger feels a sharp tug on his back, his grip on Minho lost while the millennial gasps sharply.

  
"Shit- _Jeongin_\- _**NO!**_" Minho screams, his lungs puffing out all his air, eyes gaining war flashbacks of failing to rescue Jeongin from previous bully attacks and the sign of death also flashes when Jeongin is that close to being caught in the grip of the- the _motherfucking **zombies**_.

  
Time had slowed down again, slower than before. Jeongin was sure his flannel was being gripped- ripped even, and he's stumbling now. He's not ready to meet his end. He doesn't want Minho to see him like this, he doesn't want Changkyun to find out his little brother failed to stay alive. Hell, he doesn't even want his new friends to see someone younger than them die like this. He just won't allow it.

  
But then, out of nowhere, even out of the sight of the five other teens screaming in fear for Jeongin's name, a large body zooms past the youngest, and a loud, unsettling sound of skin slapping skin along with bones cracking doesn't sit well with Jeongin at all.

  
He almost stumbles down harshly had it not been for Minho, who automatically grabs Jeongin's arms and yanks him into the car, dragging him away from the door and into the next car. Jeongin doesn't see who slams the door seconds after, but judging by the heavy sounds of breathing and distant sounds of the zombie screams, he has no choice but to deem himself safe, now in the arms of a severely trembling Minho.

  
"Oh my god.. holy _fuck_-" Minho whispers continuously, all the while adding sweet nothings of reassurance for both him and Jeongin. Minho's hand is carressing the youngest's hair, shaking, ice cold somehow, compared to earlier, but Jeongin is safe.

  
He's safe..

  
He's _safe_..

  
It's a few moments later when another pair of hands grab Jeongin's shoulders. The boy was in deep thought, maybe deeper than thought, unable to speak, or process things fast enough that he became jumpy at any movement. So naturally, he reacted negatively upon being pulled away from Minho.

  
"Hey! _Hey!_ It's _me_\- it's me, _hey_.."

  
Jeongin's eyes snapped open wide, the ice freezing him over now cracked down as he whips his head around, eyes catching the sight of Changkyun, who looks like he'd seen a better yesterday than what he looked like earlier. He's got wrinkles on his face and forehead, and trembling limbs that reach tentatively for his brother, probably because he must of have witnessed what just happened.

  
Jeongin, although the reluctant to leave his best friend's side, wastes no time in lunging himself into Changkyun's arms, the dam bursting inside and his tears fall out heavily, a sharp sob ripping through the silence.

  
Changkyun automatically wraps his arms around his brother, secure and warm, two advantages to Jeongin. The elder holds on to him tight, his turn to whisper reassurance to the sobbing boy, who was probably scared more than half to death worse than the rest in the car. Minho had been trying to pull out the images of his worst memory just now, trying to wipe out the unimaginable horrors that'll plague him for a while, and it takes a second, before he leans forward into Changkyun's arms too, the elder also welcoming him warmly.

  
Speaking of the rest, it's safe to say Wonho couldn't bring himself to even yell or get mad at Jisung and Felix, since the two of them rammed straight into him after he had deemed the door safe enough not to be opened by the zombies. The twins, Felix mostly, had cried out the second they held Wonho, hyperventilating and perhaps on the urge of passing out.

  
Wonho takes in a deep breath, calming himself from earlier's events of punching and elbowing a zombie to save Changkyun's brother. They were weak, but fast and that's what scared Wonho. He's lucky, truly he is, that he managed to shut the door on time, or else Felix and Jisung would've been worse for wear than now.

  
Hyunjin took his time trying to settle himself- _compose_ himself, really. He rests against a seat, deeply catching his breath, blinking out the tears that welled out over being spooked of what just happened. That whole rodeo took a lot of running, and with his advantage of having long ass legs, run he did. He tried to make sure the other teens could keep up, but if he slowed down he would've been a lost cause for the rest behind him, so he kept running after Seungmin.

  
Said teen himself was trying to catch his breath too as well as speak, the only one to break the silence.

  
"Wh- i-is every-one o-okay?" He gasps out, massaging his legs and holding his chest, calming his speeding heartbeat. At this rate, he might as well go into cardiac arrest.

  
Hyunjin replied by grunting, coughing when his intake of breaths hitched for a second. Jisung pulled away from Wonho, humming shakily in reply. His cheeks are stained with tear tracks and evidence of the lingering trauma visible all over. It's probably worse for Felix too, who refuses to pull away from Wonho. Minho cranes his head, no tears but a distressed outlook presented when he doesn't answer Seungmin. Changkyun cradles Jeongin's head gently, who is slowly beginning to compose himself and regain his posture again, shaky breaths here and there.

  
Finally though, after minutes and minutes of calming himself, the youngest lifts his head, fat tears ready to fall again that lay heavy under his eyes, but he doesn't let them. His lips display a deep frown but he seems to be holding the look of a valiant fighter. He doesn't fight, but he's strong enough not to show his fear upfront.

  
So, _so_ strong..

  
"N-No one got bitten?" Hyunjin asks, scanning around, looking a little afraid if anyone answers yes, or doesn't answer at all.

  
The rest check themselves, mildly scared to find out. They deny the question, not feeling any sort of disease plaguing them as fast as those infected earlier. Everyone then eyes Jeongin, even Felix, who had finally pulled away, puffy cheeks and red eyes, mixed with look of uncertainty towards the boy.

  
The youngest checks himself frantically, from his head, to his neck, to his arms, to every other limb he suspected was grabbed. But he doesn't feel any pain on any of them, nor does he feel any sort of disturbed tension to his mind, so he shakes his head in the end. Changkyun breathes out a sigh of relief, choosing now to stand up, carefully bringing Jeongin and Minho with him.

  
He mindfully let's his brother go, observing as the younger inhales sharply and shakes out of his deep thoughts after composing. Minho rests his palm on the boy's back, where the zombie had grabbed him earlier. They shiver, but shake it off immediately.

  
"Alright," Changkyun says, his voice deep in authority. His eyes fall on everyone in the room, head counting them, then his eyes turn to the shut door of the zombies, "We should all go further away from here. I doubt the door will hold them off if we just stand around waiting to get ambushed." Collective sounds of agreement is heard, even from Seungmin, who stands back upright, already heading towards the door.

  
Wonho stops Felix and Jisung any further from walking away, his grip tight on their shoulders, "Don't think you two are off the hook from running off like that. _Especially_ for running off like that. What the hell were you thinking?"

  
Jisung looks down in shame, avoiding the disappointed look Wonho was projecting. Felix does the same, though he answers instead, "W-We're sorry, Hyung. We _weren't_ thinking.."

  
Wonho scoffs, "Clearly,"

  
The twins duck their heads lower, shoulders shaking as they try to contain their sobs. Wonho softens; he hates doing that, but they look genuinely sorry for once, and what just happened isn't something they could've known beforehand.

  
He sighs, loosening his grip and tugs the boys to his side as they continue walking, "Just.. don't ever get out of my sight again."

  
They nod quickly, "Yes, Hyung."

  
"That goes the same for you two." All heads turn to Changkyun, who also has the stern look on his face towards Jeongin and Minho.

  
"I can't believe you guys snuck off like that. Jeongin, you _swore_ you wouldn't chase any sort of trouble, even if this wasn't your cause." He scolds, glaring daggers the teenager.

  
Minho panics, "Hyung, _I_ dragged him along, you should be mad at me, not him!"

  
Changkyun turns his head to Minho, an unamused look bestowed, "Trust me, Minho, I _know_ you dragged him with you. Which, I compel you to tell me, why?"

  
Minho falters, his eyes dart down and lips pursed in shame, unable to answer. Jeongin shakes his head, "I still went along with him, Hyung. I'm sorry.." He apologizes, voice small. Disappointing Changkyun is like failing half your life goals.

  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, little brother. We _specifically_ agreed for you not to wander around without supervision. Minho is _barely_ supervision. If I didn't wake up to try to find you two, what would have happened if Wonho-hyung and I weren't here in time?" Changkyun scolds again, the tension in the car beginning to rise to awkwardness as the others also feel the shame. Jeongin and Minho couldn't help but shrink further.

  
"And the rest of you too," Changkyun calls out, making the other teens in front of them spike their shoulders, "Why wander this far? What exactly was the purpose of this?" He glares at each and every one of them, not caring if he'll get called busy-bodied or whatever. He doesn't even know their names and he's scolding them anyway.

  
Wonho grimaces, "Changkyun-ssi, maybe we should-"

  
Changkyun's death glare stops him short, "_Zip it_."

  
Wonho immediately shuts up.

  
Jisung and Felix gape at the scene, surprised at the obedience Wonho displayed and how powerful Changkyun is. The other teens would've found it funny had it not been for them now being slightly afraid of Jeongin's brother. It's odd that their names don't match. But they're siblings?

  
"Honestly, you kids should know better than to wander around a fifteen-car-long train with hundreds of strangers on board, let alone a fifteen-car-long train that was _infested with zombies-_ how is this even possible?" His voice towers the tension, adding more weight with his questions.

  
Silence fills over, with everyone thinking how indeed.

  
Until Minho's eyes widened, "Hyung, the news report.."

  
Jeongin's froze, his fox eyes leveling a sharp glance to Minho, "An outbreak.." He whispered, or perhaps, quoted. The report earlier talked about a riot, an outbreak- this was it, wasn't it?

  
Changkyun seems to have catch on, "That highway accident.." He recalls the news coverage.

  
"Bite marks." Minho realizes, the thought hitting the three of them hard. "Shit, Hyung. It's a _zombie_ outbreak. That's what the driver was infected with. Exhibiting erratic behavior? Unknown parasite? Those people.." He trails off, eying the distant sounds of the screeching and banging heads of zombies behind the door.

  
Jeongin takes out his phone, checking any messages he'd received or news being posted. His eyes caught the breaking news article that's going worldwide.

  
Changkyun catches glimpses of the article, catching the words, "_Security breach_", "_Nuclear leak_" and "_Wildfire spread through South Korea_" that were enough to tell him everything of the primary cause.

  
"A world wide outbreak that started in Korea.. it only just happened this morning." Minho reads from his phone, looking up to eye Changkyun nervously.

  
"One infected person must've started it." Seungmin concludes, his face unreadable, "I saw a crowd huddling upstairs in the station earlier when I was running after the train. Thought it was some fight going on with security. That one infected probably snuck in the train before we took off. And considering the outbreak started from the very back of the train, it was inevitable the disease would spread."

  
Changkyun raises an eyebrow, quite impressed by the kid's quick thinking. He doesn't look much older than Jeongin, that itself is saying something since Changkyun assumes the only intelligent teenagers nowadays represent in the form of his brother.

  
"Okay then," Wonho voices out, bringing the twins with him, past Seungmin and Hyunjin to the door, "We're going back to the First Class cars, you three are coming with us so bring whoever's with you," he points to Changkyun, Minho and Jeongin, "And you two as well," he eyes Hyunjin and Seungmin, who are surprised by his words.

  
"I refuse to leave anyone else behind." He says finally, Felix and Jisung by his side as he slides open the next door.

  
And right off the bat, a scream startles them all.

  
Everyone whips their heads a little too fast to the source, seeing the car before them is infested with more zombies, who are attacking the people attempting to run again.

  
Wonho curses, pushing Felix and Jisung back, ready to shut the door again when a familiar shout is heard across from them.

  
"_Minho?!_"

  
Said millennial looks up so fast in shock as blood rushes to his ears.

  
"Hyung!" He gasps, eyes locked on a struggling Minhyuk, trapped in the hold of a broken neck lady zombie, ready to bite the hell out of him only to be saved by Jooheon, who smacks her harshly with a thick briefcase. The duo eye the rest of them, but are soon attacked again by two more zombies.

  
There's another individual with them, a tall man with brunette hair and a black trench coat that swishes around as he surprisingly and continuously punches and swings a metal rod to the zombies with almost little effort, swiping the object around expertly and _impales_ it right through one of the zombies' head.

  
Seungmin's eyes shoot open wide, "Woojin-Hyung!" He calls, gaining not only Woojin's attention, but the zombies too.

  
Wonho curses again, confused whether to shut the door and leave the trio or do something without thinking.

  
In seconds, however, Seungmin wiggles his way through Wonho, wielding a metal bat -_where did he?_\- and rips his way to Woojin, with a screeching Hyunjin running after him.

  
The other teenagers yell at him for being so hasty and stupidly reckless, but are ultimately rendered speechless when Seungmin rushes forward to an upcoming zombie and straight up whacks it square in the face, breaking the skull and jaw so hard that blood splatters against the window seat it lands on.

  
Everyone gapes at him, whilst the remaining zombies continue their rampage. It's slightly alarming to see Seungmin burst out in anger and suddenly have the courage to beat up a zombie. Hyunjin pauses backs up from the other teen's outrage, horrified at the scene. He stares at the downed zombie while processing his thoughts, then to Seungmin himself, who wields the bat again and runs after the next zombie coming.

  
"Stay the _hell_ away from my brother!" He roars at another zombie, beating it up mercilessly again.

  
Minhyuk, who is just as frightened as Hyunjin and everyone else perhaps upon witnessing a supposed murder, steps away, Jooheon right behind him. There were only a few zombies left in the car with them, the other people having managed to escape and leave them behind when infected slithered through. Originally, Minhyuk and Jooheon were still sleeping, but screaming had woken them up, finding their other occupants' seats vacant. Fearing the worst, they rush to find the trio, and stumbled upon Woojin struggling against the current zombies.

  
Changkyun had been too lost in thought, shaken at how brave and willing a teenager who looks merely a year older than Jeongin's age, apparently courageous enough to confront these creatures. And while he'd been thinking of ways to escape the situation, he'd failed to notice Wonho also rushing forward to help Seungmin, not before telling the twins to stay behind, or to notice Minho finding a wooden bat from where Seungmin had ripped open an equipment bag, and slinks away to help.

  
It's until he's being tugged by Jeongin does he realize Minho had run off to aid his brother.

  
"Minho, _no!_" He calls worriedly, but knows it's pointless when the millennial is already aimlessly beating up the zombies, copying Seungmin's attacks.

  
Seungmin manages to knock another one out, almost out of breath, "Here's the plan!" He raises his voice in authority to everyone in the car.

  
"We need to clear a path, kill, knock out, don't care!" He ducks, kicking a zombie in the nuts before standing back up, "We make that path and we get through, _everyone_ gets through!"

  
Wonho snaps the head of a businessman zombie without effort, "I'm all in!" He confirms with a growl, then uses his bulky arms to lift himself from two seats across each other and with a huffing breath, harshly kicks two other zombies that were intended to grab Minhyuk and Jooheon again. They scream, but Wonho grabs them quickly and pushes them to the middle of the car, where to their back, Woojin is swinging the metal rod back and forth to two male and female zombies, effectively snapping their limbs in pain for them to recoil, to which Seungmin uses the chance to smack their heads clean off.

  
Changkyun wants to reprimand the scene they were displaying, but instead chooses to cover Jeongin's eyes. Despite that, the boy is still shaking and clinging onto him for dear life. He doesn't even want to know how the other younger ones are experiencing this.

  
Minho lifts his bat, spotting a zombie nearing Jooheon as he tries staying still from any friendly attacks, "Heoney-Hyung! Watch out!" He shouts, letting out a battle cry and with fire in his eyes, musters all his strength and slams the head of the bat to the zombie's stomach, sending it flying to the window near the older duos. Minhyuk shrieks again, Jooheon jumping back from the impact near him. They both eye Minho, who stares back at them a little twitchy.

  
With no zombies up front, Minhyuk and Jooheon's relief at seeing Minho alright is short lived when Wonho grabs them and shoves them back to the front, blocking the duo from the final zombie that stands in the middle of the car. It growls and screeches at Wonho, scaring the twins near Changkyun. But the bulky man merely intakes a large, final breath and summons enough weight to his right leg and swings it forward to the last zombie, sending it tumbling to Minho.

  
Said millennial grips his bat tight, and side-steps the falling zombie. Seungmin steps forward behind Minho, his own bat armed and when the zombie had yet to regain its balance, the two of them strike it by the face and torso, forcing its teeth out and breaks it's limbs. By then, it damn near lands on Woojin, who, without much thought, immediately shoots the rod right through the forehead, ultimately ending the fight when the creature lands with an abrupt fall, no longer alive.

  
Silence falls, no sound of a screech, or bloodthirsty growls, or anything else that'll scare them to death again besides the fighters trying to regain their breath. But they momentarily bask in their victory, the relieved feeling washing over everyone in the area.

  
Minhyuk uncovers himself from Jooheon, who are both by the edge of the closed door leading to Car 9. Hyunjin, who had just been standing in front of the whole fight, can barely even move after witnessing it first hand. Jisung and Felix, who were behind Changkyun and Jeongin, are still standing there with gaped open mouths and less petrified blood rush.

  
Seungmin drops his weapon, a shaky sigh escaping his lips before automatically dropping himself into Woojin's arms, who in turn catches the younger and tugs him for a big ass bear hug.

  
"_Stupid_, stupid kid. Where the hell did you go?" Woojin whispers, trying to sound stern if it weren't for him being in relief at seeing his brother actually safe.

  
Minho drops his bat as well, running fast and past Wonho, crashing into Minhyuk, making both of them stumble into Jooheon, the three of them falling into the seats by the door.

  
"Hyung- _fucking hell_ Hyung- please _please_ don't make me fight zombies ever again-" Minho pleads that turns into sobs muffled by him burrowing his face into Minhyuk's chest while the older male wraps his arms around Minho's shoulders.

  
Minhyuk nods vigorously and absentmindedly, easily agreeing as they hug, even with Jooheon buried under them, clearly suffocating but he let's them be anyway.

  
Jisung recovers from his state of shock first, treading out carefully, then rushes to Wonho, grabbing the elder tightly by the arm, "Hyung, holy shit that was _badass_ as fuck!" His face is a mixture of trauma and excitement, probably because he's always loved how Wonho fights and trains. The action scene before them earlier was no different.

  
Felix follows Jisung, a wavering but wider smile displayed, "You're safe, right? No bite marks?"

  
Wonho scoffs cockily, "Takes a lot more than running and biting to take me down." He smirks at the duo, ruffling their already messed up, dyed hair and grimaces at his slightly bloody and bruised hands and ripped cloth of his sleeves.

  
Changkyun barely spares anyone else a glance, letting his brother stay with Hyunjin for a second as he marches nonstop and right up to Minhyuk, who's currently trying to pull away a clingy Minho, then all but throws himself on the elder, catching Jooheon in the bear hug too. They yelp in surprise, but calm themselves and shift a little to take Changkyun, their youngest best friend, into their arms.

  
He releases a shaky breath, tightening his arms around the elders, a light scolding for their reckless behavior, and for self-comfort, knowing they were still alive, well and sane to begin with.

  
Woojin observes everyone, all the while caressing Seungmin's hair, trying to calm his younger brother from the trauma he experienced. He'd noticed they're all survivors, and perhaps knew each other. Plus, Seungmin seems to know them too.

  
"Were you with them?" He asks his brother, who nods.

  
"We saw everything happen.. _God_.. it was _horrible_, Hyung. Be glad you weren't there first hand."

  
Woojin snorts, "Too late. Saw everything anyway. Woke up to the old lady beside us getting attacked to the floor. She seemed dead at first but then she rose up like Michael Jackson's intense moonwalk and-"

  
Changkyun shudders, "Please, no details. My little brother is right there."

  
Jeongin looks sheepish, though shaken at Woojin's description. He tugs Hyunjin close to him as they walk towards everyone else, remembering to close the door behind them.

  
As soon as Jeongin makes it past Woojin, the older male does a double take at him.

  
"Lim Jeongin?"

  
Said youngest perks up, surprised at his name being mentioned, let alone by a stranger. All eyes turn to Woojin, his face lighting up in recognition as he stares at the boy. Jeongin takes a while to connect the dots, suddenly gasping loudly.

  
"Mr. Kim!" He almost shouts in his excitement, "No _way_\- you're Seungmin-hyung's _brother_?!"

  
Among all of them, Seungmin and Changkyun are frowning in confusion.

  
"You know my brother?" The two of them ask simultaneously, respectively asking two different people referring to their own brother.

  
Woojin catches Changkyun's eyes, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, "He's a student of mine. For the volunteered vocal classes I have each weekday night. And might I say, he has a fine voice-"

  
His words stop abruptly when Jeongin gestures in panic for him to stop talking. But it was too late.

  
"Vocal classes?" Changkyun's face says it all; the truth of Jeongin's disappearance at night hitting him hard. His eyes squint suspiciously at his brother, who shrinks when he turns to face him.

  
"You- You've been sneaking out late on school nights for _vocal classes_?"

  
Jeongin winces, his eyes squeezing shut and his head lowering down, already mentally prepared to be yelled at, lectured and or reprimanded.

  
Changkyun pulls away from Minhyuk, his face reading all over of hurt and disappointment. He hates being left in the dark, always. Jeongin's been keeping things from him nowadays and it irks Changkyun more than anything not to be a pushover. However, the sight of Jeongin tensing and showing his vulnerability of being caught softens Changkyun, just a little.

  
"Jeongin.." He begins, grabbing his brother's arms gently, "Why didn't you-" he stops himself, seeing the boy flinch at the almost-question.

  
No, no. He has to word this right, no more beating around the bush. For gods sake, this is his brother, no more secrets. Especially in a situation like this.

  
"Why do you keep hiding things from me?"

  
Jeongin had the courage to raise his head now, his eyes widen at the question, not expecting it at all. 'Hiding things'? Does that mean.. he knows-

  
"I know you've been sneaking out. Almost everyday since the year started. I wasn't going to talk to you about it yet, 'cause I saw you were doing a lot of work for the apartment rent and all.. I mean, don't get me wrong, I get why you his this, you were scared I'd ask you to stop-" Changkyun reasons, he squeezes Jeongin's flannel sleeve, urging the younger to look at him properly.

  
"Should this really be the time-"

  
Minho swats Minhyuk, "Hush, Hyung."

  
The youngest inhales, raising his eyes to his brother, taken aback at the sheepish smile. Changkyun raises his hand to the younger's hair, tucking a few bangs away and caresses his cheek, "But vocal classes? Really? I don't understand why but what on earth would I be mad about that for? And why at night?"

  
Woojin clicks his tongue, "The class pays the students more than you would expect when they participate in any activity given during a session. He told me he needed the money and volunteered." He explains.

  
Jeongin grumbles, "I also happen to _like_ singing too.." He pouts at Woojin, a silent message in his eyes of '_Stop telling him everything_'.

  
Changkyun huffs a short chuckle, patting Jeongin's cheek that makes the younger feel a lot better, less tensed than before, "I'm not mad, baby. I'm sorry.. just.. _trust me_, trust your Hyung," Jeongin reddens at the nickname his family, and everyone close around him always calls, "I'm responsible for you, I have to know what you're up to. If you wanted to help with the red herrings in our lives then you could've just talked to me. Don't keep this in again, okay? We're brothers, we _have_ to rely on each other. Especially.. well, now."

  
Jeongin nods surely, pushing forward to hug Changkyun tightly, smiling brightly again for the first time since their little misfit event.

  
Speaking of, Seungmin looks impatient as hell.

  
"Are we all good now?" He asks, though it sounds like he's ready to demand them to stop. His face gives away his attitude however, as he's trying not to smile like everyone else towards the brothers.

  
Wonho, albeit keeping a straight face with a small smile, subtly wipes a tear away, "For real, people. We should leave. We aren't safe here forever." He informs everyone, who all nod solemnly and turn to the next car doors.

  
Minhyuk ruffles Jeongin's hair when the Lim brothers walk closer to them, "I'm glad you two are alright. You have no idea how terrifying it was to hear and see people screaming and running while you three weren't even around. I thought of the worst possibly scenarios."

  
Jooheon nods, "And then those zombies? Dude, no one, and I mean no one was expecting to wake up to mainstream brain eaters!" He nudges the teenagers.

  
Jeongin and Minho avert eye contact, feeling the guilt creeping in. The other teenagers who went with their little escapade also shuffled around awkwardly. The adults merely rolled their eyes at their behavior.

  
Wonho willingly leads the way after checking everyone for injuries or psychological trauma -just being sure- counting heads that mark up to eleven people including himself with them. It's surprising how their group slowly rose in numbers, and survived for that matter. He just hopes he won't jinx this. Everyone here has someone worth fighting for, losing them is not on the agenda, even if they all just met.

  
The trip to Car 7 was set in comfortable silence despite the unpredictable situation. They remember to close the doors before proceeding forward, not wanting another careless incident. And somehow, everyone introduces each other, one way or another.

  
Woojin stays in the very back of the group, keeping watch of them for the hell of it with Seungmin and Hyunjin by his side, the younger volunteering to stay with the brothers, to which Seungmin reluctantly agrees to but his smile betrays his words once again. Woojin easily accepts the young model, finding his interaction with his brother quite interesting, and answers to any compliment he gets from Hyunjin for his fighting skills.

  
Jisung and Felix were chatting with the Lees, including Jooheon, the older males almost choking at the sight of the idols. Continuously, they stutter at them when asked a question, a little too speechless to function properly. Changkyun was quite amused too, who knew the odds of his brother meeting not one but two members of the up and coming famous rap group known in Seoul? And on the same train too. One hell of a day indeed.

  
Wonho had carefully opened the next car doors for any more infected, being mindful of the group they have. He can't risk any more ambushes or surprise attacks, whether it'd be by zombies or anything else up their tail. Changkyun kind of finds his actions endearing.

  
As a bodyguard for the idols, his duty was only to protect the twins and the twins only. But he's willing enough to protect the whole group that just keeps growing, which may evolve into a problem later on but he's still willing anyway. Changkyun's more than thankful he saved Jeongin earlier.. he didn't even think twice when they heard Minho's shriek of his brother's name. Honestly, he feels indebted to Wonho. And with a body like that paired with a big heart and a cute ass face?

  
An ideal man, no doubt.

  
. . .

Changkyun mentally slaps himself.

  
No, no, no. Gay thoughts can't catch him now. Nu uh.

  
_No_.

  
"You good there, Hyungie?"

  
Changkyun nods quickly, tearing his sight away from Wonho to smile shortly at his brother, grabbing the boy's arm, letting him curl up to Changkyun comfortably as they walk. It's only when Wonho hushes and halts everyone in their tracks does Changkyun put his guard up again, skyrocketing for any sign of infected.

  
When Wonho tiptoes forward in the space between the next car, Changkyun pauses everyone's movements, pushing Jeongin back a bit to Minho, who naturally secures the boy safely within Car 7.

  
Both Wonho and Changkyun, as if they turned into the Alphas of the group, tiptoed forward first to the entrance of the First Class that is through Car 6. They glance at each other, Wonho's hand placed on the door handle, his eyes mentally asking Changkyun, 'You ready?'

  
Changkyun doesn't need to think twice. 

Wonho slides tugs on the door handle, ready to slide it open but is surprised to find it unable to.

  
His eyebrows pinch together, a frown forming his lips when he tries tugging the door open again.

  
"That's odd.." He mutters, now using both hands to try and force the door open, but to no vail.

  
Changkyun sees his struggle, choosing to overlap his hands over Wonho's, helping him pull the handle, finding it more difficult than he'd thought it'd be.

  
"It's locked?" Jeongin questions, a bizarre look on his face.

  
Seungmin steps forward, confusion written all over his features, "That's.. not possible. The car door slides aren't supposed to lock."

  
Wonho and Changkyun continue struggling, groaning and huffing when the door refuses to budge.

  
"Hello?" Changkyun knocks on the surprisingly blocked window, pressing his ears against it to hear any form of movement. "Is anyone there? Please answer!"

  
The rest of the group eye the action with suspicion. It's too quiet, meaning there wasn't a zombie attack there, but where were the other people on board? Felix looks at Jisung, a troubled expression displayed as it's clear he's worried about Chan, Changbin and Shownu. Hyunjin looks restless, lightly picking at the fabric strands of his tux, licking his lips many times as it keeps drying up. He hasn't stopped thinking about Hyungwon, who was asleep when the whole outbreak started. Is he okay? Was he safe? It's impossible to tell. And now that they're stuck, it just got worse.

  
The occupants stood there, anticipating for any sort of sign someone would get the door, when they feel the train jerk abruptly, making the ones by the door tumble. Wonho and Changkyun are startled but holds steady, knowing the feeling of the train slowing down.

  
A suddenly chime is heard coming from the intercom, "_Attention; this is your conductor speaking. We have reached the destination of Daejeon, please disperse from the KTX 101 in a calm and placate manner. Due to the possible imminent dangers on board, the emergency exits have been unlocked for passengers to egress safely and carefully_." The intercom ends with a soft beep.

  
Jeongin regains his balance, staring around as the movements of the train slowly reach to a stop. Woojin and Minhyuk push towards the windows, their expression changing from suspicion to shock at seeing a certain station; appearing to conclude they have arrived in Daejeon.

  
"What's going on?" Changkyun asks, him and Wonho walking back to the group. Everyone is staring outside now, noticing the empty station.

  
"We're stopping in Daejeon," Jooheon replies, glancing around. He hums, "If the others in front of us are still alive then we should get out of this train." He suggests.

  
Wonho purses his lips, "Let's just hope they're okay," he catches Felix and Jisung's eyes, "When we get out, Changkyun, you'll be lookout for my back, I'll lead." he says to the male beside him.

  
Changkyun raises his eyebrows, "I'm sure your back is fascinating.." He mutters, to which Wonho squints his eyes at him for.

  
The millennial coughs, averting his eyes.

  
Wonho shakes his head, "The rest of you, find some weapons, or take back the ones you had earlier. We don't know what could be out there. Got it?"

  
The group of all males nod at him, obeying his orders and admiring his leadership skills. Woojin, Seungmin, Minho, Hyunjin and Jooheon went to go grab the earlier weapons that were used, being mindful of the car they were in that was littered with downed zombies, while Jeongin, Minhyuk, Felix and Jisung looked around the current car they were in to prep up, finding many unused luggages that are apparently contained with resourceful items such as water and other beverages, a bit of food like snacks and boxed lunches, there was even a damn machete and a pack of knives in a suitcase full of kitchen utensils.

  
_Weird flex but okay_, shrugs Felix as he packs the knives and gives Minhyuk the machete.

  
He stares at the weapon uneasily, receiving flashbacks of earlier's fight then ultimately decides to hand it to Jeongin, who holds the weapon like its a holy object.

  
Changkyun's brotherly instincts rose suddenly, and he turns away from helping Wonho patch up some ripped holes in his jacket to face his brother holding the machete, his mind flashing images of a baby holding a knife. He bounds over to Jeongin, swiping the weapon away from him then walks back to Wonho, sheathing the weapon in a belt hold on his jeans.

  
By that time, the five occupants have come back with more possible weapons than a bat and rod, with the addition of Hyunjin holding a fire axe(?) and a _gun_?

  
The other half of the group back away suddenly at the sight of the weapon.

  
"Woah, there, Jooheon, where the hell did you find a gun?" Minhyuk asks, both ends of his arms around the younger boys in the car.

  
Wonho and Changkyun perk up at his words, their faces contorting to bewilderment and they race from the door to the group.

  
"The hell, Jooheon?"

  
"It was from a dead zombie security guard! I didn't _murder_ anyone if that's what you're thinking!" He thinks his words over, sheepishly eying the badass group between him, "..No offense."

  
Woojin waves his hand off, "None taken."

  
"Well there's no way in hell you're using that. I'm not letting you run around armed with any sort of distant range weapon after last year's carnival trip."

  
Jooheon squawks at him, "That was only because the booth guy was being a jerk to Jeongin! He had that bullet coming!"

  
The rest of the group eye him with alarm, carefully taking one step away from him.

  
"He wasn't dead!" Jooheon reasons again, looking desperate as he clings to the gun almost carelessly.

  
Changkyun can see it's a distant range shooting gun, which doesn't seem like what a security guard would have, and judging by Jooheon's desperation, he seems adamant on keeping it no matter what.

  
Changkyun contemplates his decision; last year's trip was a disaster when Jeongin wanted a stuffed Eevie plushy at a shooting range game. They all selected Jooheon to shoot for it, but the owner of the booth rigged the game and mock pitied them for their efforts. So Jooheon, being the sulky and impatient one out of everyone, shot the control system and it ricocheted to the owner, knocking him out cold. Two things happened that day.

  
1.) Jeongin got his beloved plushy because Minho managed to swipe it.

  
2.) They were banned from the carnival.

  
But all in all, he wasn't a bad shot, Jooheon is a legend at shooting games and can easily aim at a precise angle in real range games or archery competitions. If there was anyone Changkyun can trust with a gun, game, toy or real, it's _Lee_ fucking _Jooheon_.

  
Changkyun steps back from his best friend, his face solemn and dead serious, "You're protecting the kids," he declares instead, surprising everyone, "If anything, _anything_ at all comes close to touching the little ones in this goddamn group, you're shooting it either dead or close to dead. No hesitating and make Every. Shot. Count."

  
Jooheon grips the handle of the weapon, nodding as he eyes Changkyun with the most determined and serious face the younger has ever seen on him. "No one lays a hair on them."

  
Changkyun's shoulders deflates, less serious now, "Good."

  
He walks back to Wonho, telling everyone to gear up and brace themselves for the inevitable, walking alongside Wonho to the door, followed by Woojin, who wields his earlier metal rod, with additional other rods. Wonho tilts his head curiously at the younger, making Changkyun's heart skip a beat at the cute sight it showed.

  
"Where did you-"

  
"Broke some of the railings near the toilet. Don't worry, its replaceable." Woojin assures, passing the metal rods to the kids and Minhyuk, save for Jeongin.

  
Wonho nods, eyebrows raised. "Y'know, I've been meaning to ask.. where'd you learn how to fight, kid? You've got impressive skill."

  
Woojin gives him a bear smile, "I trained in martial arts for two months before I dropped out." He answers, "That was before I became a teacher."

  
Jeongin giggles shortly, "A fighter _and_ a singer. _So cool_." Woojin scrunched his nose at him. The rest chuckle.

  
It's until they're all geared up by the door does the silence fall, making everyone aware of the heavy situation they're about to face.

  
"I know you said the railings are replaceable.." Jooheon starts, facing Woojin, "But that is, if this train doesn't get abandoned. Pretty sure like every zombie apocalypse movie, the world goes to shit and these train tracks are gonna be infested with those brain eaters."

  
Felix fixes his grip on the knife he held, pursing his lips, "He's not wrong.." He mutters in English, looking guilty as if he knew this too well.

  
Changkyun's head sharply turns to Felix, who jumps at the gaze, "Well, it's only been the beginning," Changkyun replies in English as well, astonishing almost everyone in the car. "The infestation is on the train, hundreds are gone now, but we're just getting started."

  
He eyes Wonho, who takes a second longer before nodding to Changkyun, permission to open the door. Changkyun grabs the handle without further warning, forcefully but silently, opening the door, revealing a suspiciously quiet atmosphere.

  
Everyone braces themselves for the inevitable. Changkyun steps out first, a shaky footstep landing on the platform of the car, his head swiveling around for any suspicious activity, any sort of moving object or person, any living or undead creature that may pop up out of nowhere and come after them.

  
He deems it safe after seconds of looking around thrice. Fully stepping out now, he walks out to the station platform, finding his entire surroundings to be vacant, with zero human involvement whatsoever. The atmosphere is eerily silent, almost as if the city was swept clean. A possible evacuation?

  
Wonho follows after Changkyun, his bulky ripped jacket sleeves now patched with duck tape, also with the tape wrapped around his knuckles. He wields no weapon, which to Changkyun, seems rather inhuman but with how well and excessive the man fought earlier with his bare hands, he can't complain.

  
Woojin steps through as well, metal rod armed and his coat tied securely around his waist as to not flock around in case of being tugged. He disperses a little further from the group, checking the front cars that are found to be vacant.

  
"Is it safe?" Minhyuk asks, aiming his rod anywhere outside as he steps out with the twins, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Minho. Soon enough the last two occupants, Jeongin and Jooheon, step out, and they all pile up on the waiting platform together.

  
"I'm gonna check the other cars," Woojin announces.

  
Changkyun looks uncertain, "No, no. We all go together. On our lead, okay?" He asks Wonho and Woojin, tone laced with a taste of fear.

  
Wonho nods, while Woojin begrudgingly agrees, "Alright. But I'll be sharp lookout. Stay behind Wonho-Hyung and Changkyun-Hyung." He tells the group, who nod and get into formation, a good distance away from the train but also sticking close to the leaders.

  
Wonho begins walking along the train that leads to a familiar path Woojin recognizes as the upstairs station. They're in Daejeon, his hometown. His and Seungmin's hometown. They haven't been here in years, not since Seungmin was a still developing into a teenager. The kid remembers the place, but Woojin just hopes he won't be devastated with what's happening around right now. With the situation, Woojin doesn't have enough hope for anyone being around right now. All of this started in just less than two hours and it's already gone to shit in the train.

  
But within those two hours, how much of the world was taken?

  
Wonho stops abruptly, jumping the group. Changkyun and Woojin quickly try to spot where his eyes are targeted, but are caught like a deer in headlights when they hear the sound of rumbling.

  
The group take another step away from the train, frantically scanning the area for the source. But Wonho can see it; a car door rumbling- be being tugged on, ultimately opening in Car 3.

  
The group halt their movements as well as their breaths, eyes locked on the door sliding open slowly, a pale hand on its grip. Each and every one of them brace themselves for the pale hand to reveal any dark veiny infections rising upon it, but the body steps forward suddenly, and out tumbles a slightly short but average height blond who looks paler than any of the occupants around.

  
Jeongin feels Felix and Jisung tense, curious as to why. But when the blond looks around shakily and eyes the group just a few feet away from him, he jumps with a gasp, and so do the twins and Wonho.

  
"Holy sh-"

  
"_Chan?!_"

  
The twins gasp, choke even, almost breathless and they quickly zoom past the group and jump into the blond- _Chan's_ arms.

  
The smile across his face can't be matched with anything, not even the brightest day. He tugs them close, holding on tight as relief washes over his tense body.

  
"Thank _fuck_ you two are safe.. Oh my god.. I was _so_ fucking worried.." he cradles their heads on his shoulders as the duo sob with their arms secured around his shoulders and waist. Wonho takes brief steps forward closer to the hugging trio, and Chan spots him from the corner of his eye, his head jerking in surprise.

  
"Wonho-Hyung? Oh my lord-" he carefully extracts himself from the twins, albeit the two still clinging onto Chan like a lifeline. Chan then instantly wraps his arms around Wonho, too short to reach his shoulder but enough to tuck his face upon the older's buff chest.

  
"Hyung- _shit_, Wonho-Hyung.. you're okay too-" Chan's voice sounds desperately pleased despite muffled, almost as if he'd just carried the universe on his shoulders until he saw them.

  
Wonho hugs him back, a whole armful of three boys, a small smile creeping up his lips, a smile of sheer relief. "You're safe."

  
The rest behind them only watch the scene with looks of relief and content. Another figure appears to jump out, startling the group, but it brings joy to Felix's deep voice as he gasps again, "_Binnie-Hyung_!"

  
He's instantly in the hold of another male, shorter but surprisingly buff looking. His chin is as sharp as the knives Felix held but the smile that blooms across his face floods over his edgy looks when he sees Felix and grabs him into the tackling hug.

  
Changbin could only do so much not to cry. Felix was in his arms and everything was okay now. It was hell when Changbin was grabbed by Shownu, urging him and Chan to stay put while the First Class car they were in was beginning to pile up with more people. It took everyone by surprise when some of the Standard Class passengers frantically in panic shut the doors, sealing the rest of the people in and letting nobody else in. Changbin's initial thought was some criminals on board, but with the distressed, traumatic-looking people, he guessed otherwise.

  
Upon finding out it was a zombie outbreak, Changbin and Chan had right away reacted in the state of shock and horror. And when realizing two of their youngest members had been involved in said incident, as well as their bodyguard, they didn't stop to panic. Other passengers had experienced their own loss, explaining throughly of what they saw, how their loved ones turned into those things right before their eyes. Changbin didn't want to think of it; the turning of his best friend Jisung and his precious, _precious_ Felix.. God.. The horror he'd have to see..

  
Now, however, the hefty weight of constant fear, guilt and horror flashing his mind was now lifted; Felix and Jisung are here. Wonho too. They're safe. They're _all_ safe..

  
Changbin opens his eyes catch the sight of a fox-eyed teenager, making his eyes snap wide open.

  
They have company, apparently.

  
Felix reluctantly let's go of Changbin when the awkwardness of the long hug was slowly setting in. The group that happened to join the twins and Wonho recognized the obvious sight of Bang Chan and Seo Changbin, AKA CB97 and SpearB, AKA the other two members of 3RACHA. Hyunjin was buzzing with delight upon the sight of the full rap group, his fanboy-instincts coming to him as he fans himself with the hand unoccupied with a fire axe. Minhyuk and Jooheon weren't far from the idea of melting at their sight.

  
Woojin and Seungmin were busy eying the rest of the people in the car they had just stepped out from, spotting more people within the car being hesitant to come out. Two tall figures, however, are rushing through the crowd and practically spring out, revealing another buffed but lean and tall man, his eyes locked on the twins but mainly Wonho. He releases a breath, almost like he'd been holding it in for the long run.

  
"Shin Hoseok, _thank god_ you're fucking alive."

  
Changkyun couldn't help the snort that turns into a cough, but it ends when the tall man brings Wonho into a really tight bear hug that has him cut from his air supply judging by his choked words of, "Sh-Show-nu- H-Hy- I can't-"

  
Shownu smacks the other bodyguard over the head, lightly in his opinion but harsh in Wonho's. "_Ow_.. Hyung, way to ruin the moment."

  
At the same moment when Shownu jumped out, the other tall figure with him was dressed handsomely in a white and blue tux, but his facial features and hair seemed to drag out otherwise of his appearance.

  
Hyunjin gasps sharply, his crescent eyes opening wide as his irises shine in the lasting line of hope.

  
Hyungwon runs first towards the teen, his gangly arms enveloping Hyunjin into his body, wrapping the boy up tightly as he hugs the life out of him, not noticing the large weapon in the teen's hand. Hyunjin's head barely reaches Hyungwon's chest, but he tucks himself against the elder model anyway, shaking suddenly.

  
"You're okay- you're okay.." The elder's voice is nothing like Hyunjin had heard before. Hyungwon always had a strong but gentle voice that spoke confidently about others and modest of himself. His posture sure looked like a walking noodle with a pretty face but Hyungwon is so much more. He was a good Hyung, one who took his time to care for Hyunjin properly and did so much effort for the teen. Hearing him sound so scared and broken cracked something in Hyunjin.

  
The large hand in Hyunjin's hair was holding onto his head gently but firm, an assuring move that calmed the both of them. "Damn it, Hyunjin, I leave you alone for _one nap_ and this mess happens."

  
Hyunjin chuckles, pulling away from his senior, his eyes curling into crescents again. "I'm so, so glad you're safe, Hyung." He says.

  
Hyungwon scoffs, but the hand on Hyunjin's head says otherwise, "Trust me, kid. I'm more than glad to see you okay." His large lips display a smile before in seconds it disappears into sheer astonishment at the large weapon in Hyunjin's hand.

  
"_What_ the-"

  
Hyunjin panics, "Hyung, calm down! It's for protection!" He explains in panic, his free hand in a dramatic shaking gesture to calm his Hyung from another possibly heart attack. Hyungwon doesn't look calm, and neither does Chan, Changbin nor Shownu. They all present an apprehensive look at their armed family, perhaps too shocked to think rationally.

  
Hyunjin considers ditching his weapon when the rest of the teenagers behind him raise their weapons carefully, a solemn look on their faces.

  
Changkyun and Minhyuk do the same, save for Jooehon -who does _not_ want to scare a crowd with a goddamn gun- and gains Hyungwon's attention, "Not to worry, people. We need these, especially since we're outside the hell train." Jooheon says, his weapon armed in a safe distance away from the threatened crowd.

  
It takes a while, but slowly they all relax, thinking twice of the dangers outside the infected train. Chan relinquishes any form of doubt for his members and bodyguard, choosing to convince himself and Changbin to obtain a weapon themselves and fight alongside the group, safety in numbers and all. Shownu chooses just the same, nudging Wonho with a short smirk at the leadership the younger bodyguard held.

  
Hyungwon seemed indifferent of the idea on joining the group. Judging by their growing number and unfamiliar faces, he he'd say he couldn't trust them, and told Hyunjin they needed to leave.

  
"Please, Hyung. We have to stay with them. We could all be protect each other! We co-"

  
"Hyunjin," the teen's desperate pleads take a pause at Hyungwon's serious tone, "Daejeon was supposed to be our stop. The company might be looking for us. We can't stay or bring them with us." He reasons, looking quite guilty upon seeing Hyunjin's faltered expression. Hyungwon then turns to the group, bowing slightly, "Thank you for protecting him."

  
Woojin clears his throat uncomfortably, "Daejeon is our stop too," he eyes Seungmin, "Our Eomma lives here, and we intended to find her since stepping on the train."

  
At the news, it's Jeongin's turn to visibly falter, his face stretching just a little bit saddened. Changkyun notices immediately, and instinctively, he reaches to pet his brother's hair, hushing him softly.

  
Wonho watches the scene, his heart aching a little at the action. Jeongin must have deemed everyone here important already to, as Wonho learned by now, activate Changkyun's brotherly instincts. Apparently crushing that boy's sense of hope felt like a sin.

  
"I'm sorry, Hyunjin, but with what's been happening it's best to stay with the company. You gave me a near death experience just by worrying." Hyungwon admits, looking pitiful.

  
Not just Hyunjin, but the rest of the teenagers had wince in another look of shame, seeing entirely how many people they worried. Really though, no one ever thought this would happen. And besides, they were just trying to hang out. A result of teenage actions..

  
Slowly, everyone's faces dissolves into neutral and emotionless. They all just met, even under the worst of circumstances. If Daejeon is actually safe, judging by the stillness around, the group would have to separate. It may be time to separate themselves. And with their growing group, no matter how skilled and prepared.. things are unpredictable and more than dangerous. They don't know what could happen.

  
"Please exit the car in a calm and orderly manner. We don't know what could still be out there."

  
Half of the group's teenagers as well as Changkyun and Minho have their heads perking up at the recognizable voice of Kihyun, the earlier kind train attendant, who sounds distressed and slightly panicky. He carefully steps out of the car, helps other passengers through as he himself seems to be shaking in his boots.

  
"Kihyun-Hyung.." Seungmin calls, quite stilled to see him.

  
Said man whips his body to the voice, his eyes lighting up in surprise at the sight of the teens he ushered away earlier.

  
"Oh my- oh my _god_, you're all _alive_-" he gasps and stutters, his hands flying up to his mouth to try and lower his shocked voice from yelling out. "Kids.. oh god, I am _so_ so sorry.."

  
Everyone, everyone had confused looks. They weren't expecting an apology from him.. why?

  
Kihyun walks to Jeongin, gently placing a shaky, hesitant hand on his shoulder, almost as if he wanted to test if this was real. His eyes shift back and forth from the teen to the others, "God.. I-I was the one who t-told you kids to hang out at the b-back of the tr-train. I didn't- I-I-I had _no clue_ there was a-a _z-z-zombie_ breakout- Aish..I-"

  
Tears were welling in his eyes, and Jeongin can see the shining guilt that plagued him. Kihyun had good intentions, he had no idea. Jeongin knows he didn't mean to usher them into a trap of zombies. It's not something he, or anyone would've expected. And with the elder desperately on the urge of a breakdown, Jeongin all but pulls him in a comforting hug, their height perfect for each other.

  
Kihyun didn't hug back right away, as he seemed to be a little paralyzed at the move. Changkyun was just as surprised. He didn't think Jeongin would result to hugging another complete stranger. This day is just getting bizarre and bizarre. Minus the zombie attacks.

  
"I don't blame you, Hyung. You were just doing your job.." Jeongin whispers, tucking his chin between Kihyun's shoulder and neck, to which the older finally responded by fully wrapping his arms around the young teen.

  
"M-My job is to take care of the passengers. I.. I _led_ you into danger.. And I don't even know any of your names.." Kihyun's voice breaks at the end of the sentence, a small sob sounding from him, making Jeongin hug tighter.

  
Minho purses his lips with uncertainty, but seeing as Jeongin isn't letting go, he steps forward, away from his brother and slots himself with the hugging duo, one arm wrapping around the train attendant's shoulders.

  
"If my best friend doesn't blame you, I don't either," Kihyun eyes him, tear tracks on his cheeks that tick Minho with pity, "Hyung, really, we're all okay. None of this is your fault."

  
Seungmin comes up behind Minho, the twins following as he crash Kihyun from behind, two pairs of arms wrapped around him suddenly, trapping him a warm and surprisingly secure hold.

  
"Don't blame yourself, Kihyunnie-Hyung. We're all okay, the danger was bound to happen but we didn't get hurt." Felix utters in a hushed tone of reassurance, his head resting on the elder's right shoulder. Jisung nods from his left, flashing a squirrelly smile at him.

  
Seungmin sends Kihyun a short, but meaningful smile. "And we're more than glad that you're okay too. We can handle ourselves. If anything, we wouldn't have been more aware if we never met."

  
Honestly, Kihyun can't exactly decipher Seungmin's words at the moment, but he finally smiles and that's a sign of him calming down finally. Because in Jeongin's hold, aided with Felix and Jisung's warmth, Minho's trust and Seungmin's smile was most definitely enough to assure him none of this was on him. Perhaps the guilt of leading them to their danger will stay, but for now, they're all safe.

  
And that's enough, truly.

  
"Looks like our group just grew bigger." Wonho comments, a gentle smile bestowed, not thinking of the earlier conversation, or noticing Woojin and Hyungwon eying him.

  
Kihyun pulls away from the kids, his sight catching the rest of the people around him, seeing all of them give him a look of reassurance and provide him the warm feeling of.. familiarity.

  
Kihyun bows suddenly, "From now on, I'll take care of you all. Seeing as you all survived victoriously, I will help you. Please, let me join you. I'll do anything to repay what I've done."

  
Changkyun makes a face. Kihyun doesn't really have anything to repay for. He takes a second, his eyes meeting Wonho's, Hyungwon's and Woojin's. The corner of the bodyguard's lips is quirked upwards, his orbs showing a soft and meaningful glint that makes Changkyun's stomach do somersaults. Hyungwon still looks quite apprehensive, eying Kihyun wearily. Woojin as well. Their expressions both read distrust and discontent upon hearing what Kihyun had done.

  
But deeply, Changkyun can observe, they have the hesitance of accepting the situation. They're just worried, more than concerned and probably on the verge of hysterically panicking. Changkyun can relate, Jeongin is two aspects of the duo's refusing predicament to accept the group; being an older brother and being the older person.

  
Seungmin is Woojin's _brother_, his _only_ younger brother. Changkyun can see why Woojin would consider family first. The two of them are all they have right now, and if they still have their parent or family out there, they have every right to go back to them.

  
And Hyungwon.. Hyunjin never mentioned of having a sibling, and Hyungwon looks like a national supermodel or something. Judging by the way he reacted upon Hyunjin, it's safe to say the older is responsible for him. They aren't related, but in the teen's situation, Hyungwon has the right to claim their company is more important to return to. He has to act as the older person, the rational one.

  
But he has a choice too.

  
"Hyung, please.." Hyunjin pleads again, turning to Hyungwon with a severe desperate look, his eyes begging for Hyungwon to reconsider. He's gripping his weapon tightly, presenting it to the elder determinedly. "Hyung, we've survived together this far. I want to stay with them. Please.."

  
Hyungwon eyes him with the same look of pity as before, large lips setting a saddened frown "Jinnie.."

  
Seungmin turns to Woojin as well, having pulled away from the group of teenagers earlier, his eyes reading the same desperation as Hyunjin. Woojin angles his head warningly, though Seungmin ignores it. "Woojin-Hyung, how about this; until we find out what's happening here in Daejeon right now, whether quarantine or lockdown, we're not separating until _absolutely_ necessary." He requests to boldly, leveling eye contact with his brother, a fierce glint within his eyes.

  
The elder barely looked convinced, much to Seungmin's chagrin. "Hyung-"

  
Woojin shakes his head firmly, "This was your decision to see Eomma and Halmeoni. We can't leave them behind for people we just met, who, I might imply, were on their way for their own destination, Seungmin-ah." He reasons, tone low and serious. Changkyun winces.

  
He's right.

  
He looks over to Jeongin, who has faltered even more. His expression is unreadable. Changkyun couldn't handle it. The situation was getting heavier, someone has to make the best decision for everyone here.

  
"Listen," Changkyun voices out, now in the quiet station platform, everyone else of the survivors on the having left in a rush, all except for them.

  
All eyes were on him now, as he inhales a deep breath, "I understand if you two can't accept the shoes were all in right now. Things.. things went by so fast, we all saw. Some more than others.." He tosses a glance at the kids. "It's scary, it's _terrifying_. In fact, where all just standing here, sitting ducks, while those things are probably out here and _right in there._"

  
He points to the back cars, the distant sound of growling coming from against it. Everyone shudders a little. "We're all here after surviving one hell of a morning. My brother was out of my goddamn sight for a _second_, and the world goes to shit. I understand how deathly worried you all were for your loved ones. I understand completely. Hell, I watched first hand when my brother got grabbed."

  
Woojin and Hyungwon jerk a little, their eyes darting to Jeongin, as he was the only one who was looking away from Changkyun.

  
"Wonho saved him. Beat up that fucker up right before it could do anything. My _god_, am I forever thankful to you," he smiles sadly to the bodyguard, who nods back, "So, truly.. I understand how scary it is.. it's not yourself that you're concerned about when it comes to the world going to shit. It's those you don't wish to lose. Trust me when I say finding others who don't think twice to help you is the best decision in these times. I haven't thought of leaving these people yet. Not when my brother is still in danger. Not when my best friends are too. None of you have the intention of losing who's beside you right now. I get it. I _understand_."

  
Changkyun turns to Woojin and Hyungwon solemnly, biting the inside of his lower lip slightly. Their expressions are still unreadable. It doesn't stop Changkyun at all.

  
"If you two wish to leave and bring Hyunjin and Seungmin with you, you can, we can't stop you. But I stand by Seungmin. If this place is on lockdown, and we have nowhere else to go, we're staying with you until we can separate. It all depends on what goes on here. It's not like you four are free to walk around town as if the country isn't infested with zombies. If they place us in quarantine, and possibly give us the okay to move forward, that's where we take our leave.. that's where we part ways. Alright?"

  
It's almost familiar. Chan eyes everyone around him from, getting the vibes of some strong connection that slowly builds between each other. Their surroundings was ominously quiet, and they have yet to see the dangers of Daejeon. If it isn't deemed safe, then they have to leave together, don't they?

A whole trip to Busan, together.. 

  
Several moments of silence takes over once again, with Changkyun staring at the duo who refuse to utter another word. It's when Woojin breathes in a shaky breath does everyone hold their own, waiting for an answer.

  
"..where.. were you headed?"

  
Changkyun straightens himself. "Busan."

  
Shownu perks up. "The military are setting up lockdown there. Quarantine. Like you said. Our company says it's rough at the moment but they deemed it the only safe place so far since nothing goes in and out.." He recalls his phone calls before the train stopped.

  
Not just Changkyun, but everyone levels the information just heard, stupefied at the news. Busan was in quarantine? That quick? Was it only just Busan?

  
Woojin looks back at Shownu, "And what about the other states? Are they in control of the military too?"

  
Shownu shakes his head, "It's flooding news about outbreaks in Daegu and more outside of Busan. They didn't say anything about Daejeon, so we have to be careful.." He pauses, glancing away then back, "..that is, if you're in?"

  
The two adults take their time. Agonizingly slow and deep in thought. Woojin darts his eyes towards his brother, who's staring at Hyunjin, a distant and painful look in his eyes. Woojin is astounded by their relationship even if they only met an hour ago. Seungmin is not one for accepting friends so easily, in fact he had a harder time managing to balance his life between supporting himself and Woojin, all the while trying to achieve opportunities of jobs and or attachments when Woojin was still recovering. The boy has been through a lot, so making friends, especially a young model like Hyunjin was more than a surprise. And with the group that came with him? They were all selfless, wonderful, and determined people. This was probably a better chance than any.

  
And besides, their Eomma doesn't even know they were on their way to visit her. He supposes there's no completely valid reason to reject this bunch of badass individuals.

  
Woojin turns to Changkyun, giving a firm and serious nod, fully making his decision.

  
"Alright. We're staying with you."

  
Collective gasps and cheers sounded throughout the group; Seungmin leaps into Woojin's arms, the happiest smile he'd seen on his brother after the shit they've been through today. But it all died down when all eyes turn to Hyungwon now, the tall figure with crossed arms and a still-contemplating look. His orbs were directed to Hyunjin, who at the moment held the biggest pleading look he could muster.

  
Hyungwon sighs, as deep as Felix's voice. He places a hand on Hyunjin's head, petting the hair gently. Hope shines around the group, anticipating for Hyungwon's answer. Even Kihyun, Shownu, Chan and Changbin, who literally just met everyone as well have hopeful looks.

  
Hyungwon mulls over his decision one more time. Choosing to find the company would most definitely take time and be troublesome. Neither Hyunjin nor Hyungwon are equipped or have the perfect body to last even one punch from a zombie -if zombies even punch- so naturally, what's a better decision in this case?

  
"..if Daejeon has even the _slightest_ sign that it's safe, Hyunjin and I are staying." He eyes Changkyun, a trusting glint in his chocolate orbs that make the younger male understand. "But.. if it isn't, then we all have to promise to stay together. To make it to Busan _together_. No _matter_ what."

  
Changkyun grins, surprising himself that his cheeks began hurting. Its been a while since he had smiled. He nods, heart suddenly full from the tension pouring away and the spirit the group held. They all cheered, quieter this time, with Hyunjin ramming himself into Hyungwon, along with the twins and Minho and others, creating a massive group hug, living in the moment. It may be temporary, unforeseen events will happen, some that may cause them to leave behind others, but when he feels Jeongin slip into an arm embrace beside him, and he turns to face the younger, finding his distressed and troubled expression to have disappeared, now replaced with a fighting smile, Changkyun can tell..

..their decision is clear.

  
He leans forward, pressing a soft peck upon the crown of his brother's head, pulling him close and rounds everyone together; weapons, bodyguards and badasses alike. "Let's all survive together."

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhh I'm not entirely proud of this but honestly? It wasn't so bad to write. It helped me cope well, really. Sure, it was like escaping reality but I suppose I needed it. I couldn't listen to Stray Kids songs for week, y'know? What happened had impacted me more than it should've. But slowly, with different mix of songs, I just found my way back. I'll give Stray Kids a listen again soon, once the hurt isn't still plaguing me.
> 
> And last night's comeback? Oh my gOD Stray Kids can end me with a stab of their songs i SWEAR. It was beautiful. 'Astronaut' gave me strength, I kid you not. Stream it. Vote for them. All to support my boys. Monsta X too. Vote for both. Show love, not division.
> 
> But anyway, how was it? I'd like to know your thoughts. Hope y'all had a good read :) Big possibility I'll make a sequel because come on, ending it like this? No way.
> 
> By the way, months back, I found a mash up song of both groups and said song is partly why I was inspired to write this.
> 
> https://youtu.be/SWDyZuAc5Ug
> 
> Do give it a listen. I didn't know Destroyer and Voices could go so well together hhhh.
> 
> See you 😉


End file.
